Monster
by snow4ever1245
Summary: Evergreen, weird place. Lots of friendly people but, there are so many problems. Includes hollaween party, murder and a weird, freaky forest. Based around paramore's song monster.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is a brand spanking new story for ya'll brains. This story will be really misty and Gary style. So it is egoshipping for the win. This book will be full of Gary being a player, misty using her mallet, plus ash wanting pie and dawn brushing her hair. I hope you guys will love this story and I will try and make it longer for your delight. **

* * *

Gary's P.O.V

It was a lovely sunny Friday at evergreen high and I was being a player (like every other day) and misty was still being my girlfriend like every other day. Today was not a day I like to live through, my rival green was being even more of a jerk then, moi. This really annoyed me. I looked over in Missy's direction, I saw green talking to her. Then out of no where misty pulled out her mallet and smacked green on the head. I silently laughed my head off and walked over misty. I put my swagger on and winked at her which made her eyebrow raise.

"So gary, have heard of the massive halloween party that is going to happen"? Misty asked with excitement.

"Uh, yeah". I lied.

"Gary, you haven't heard about it"? Misty put her hands on her hips.

I winked at mist again.

"Gary, please don't wink at me. It's really weird". Misty said.

I sighed and swung my bag onto the ground. Misty stuck her tongue out at me. I smirked and wandered closer to misty. Misty looked up at me, she was pretty short for a 17-year-old. I stared at her. She stared at me. Then I reached out to hug misty. Misty giggled. We broke apart and then the bell rang. I grabbed my bag and made my way to class which was art. Misty followed behind me and I walked into the class with all my swagger and sat down. I went to sit down and green moved my chair and I fell straight onto the floor. (Anime style of corse). Misty saw me on the floor and helped me up onto my feet. I winked at mist and sat on my seat this time.

Misty's P.O.V

Gary sat on his seat for art, I sat behind him. Then class started.

"Welcome class, today for art we are going to learn about anime. I hope you all know what it is because I'm not going to tell you".

I was so excited about learning about anime, it's my life. (Maybe it's the fact that pokemon is anime).

Gary winked at me again. I ignored him and grabbed a computer and searched up anime. the first thing that came up was pokemon, oh, cool I love pokemon. Gary sighed and stared out the window at all the cheerleaders practicing. There was this cute cheerleader called leaf but, she had a boyfriend aka, red. Red was the most popular boy in school and leaf was the most popular girl.

I found heaps of stuff about anime, most was abput pokemon, sailor moon and spiral. It was so interesting.

Gary's P.O.V

I stared at leaf, i didn't do my work and I got told off at one point. Misty winked at me like I wink at her. Then the bell rang and I ran off into the grounds.

SKIP TO AFTER SCHOOL

I met up with mist and we walked down to pika cafe, once inside I went straight to my favourite table and I called for a waiter. Misty ordered first.

Misty ordered: hot chocolate, and a piece of carmel slice

I ordered: flat white, a slice of chocolate cake

I ate mine really slowly, misty was finished in 20 minutes so, I took a long time. All I could think about was the massive Halloween party next week on Friday. I thought about what I was gonna be, who I'll come with, and how cool I will be. I better look good, as always.

I finally finished, misty sighed happily and we walked to evergreen park and I sat on the park bench with misty. Then green appeared out of no where.

"Hey losers, but no you misty". Green said.

Misty reached for her mallet, and then smack bam, right on green's head. Green ran away before misty hit him again. I did my evil laugh. Misty stared at me. I wrapped my arm around her.

"Let's go mist".

"Why gary, I'm fine here".

Misty got what she wanted.

"Misty, I'm leaving I want to go".

I walked away, misty followed me. I walked all the way home and misty came inside with me. No one was home. Weird!

"I guess we can do wantever we want". I said. Misty sighed again. I showed mist the backyard.

"Do ya want a swim"? I asked mist.

She shook her head. I winked at her.

"gary, that is not going to work". Mist said.

Misty got a text.

"Gary, I have to go meet dawn and may at the park so, bye". Misty said running out of the yard.

I sighed and sat down on the outdoor sofa. I stared into the water in the pool. I started thinking about the massive Halloween party. Cut it out gary.

**I hope ya all enjoyed this chapter of monster, a lot of rivals will arrive into to Gary's lot. Misty will find out that some is weird about green. Ash will show up later in the story but, he will be wanting more pie. Dawn will still have a pipal up and may and Drew will be dating on and off like always. Well that is all ya need to know so peace out suckers. **


	2. Chapter 2

**hey, peeps it's diamond again, with the chapter of monster. A lot of chaos is gonna happen in the next few chapters. Maybe even this one :0 I can't wait for this chapter, oh yeah let's remind you on what could happen. Gary will still be a player like every other day, misty will still be using her mallet to bash people, leaf and red are still together. Ash wants more pie, dawn is worried about her hair instead of her clothes. I hope dis chapter will be good enough for you guys. **

Gary's P.O.V

It was a Saturday, and I wasn't being a player nor a jerk, instead green was stealing ma style. I saw him trying to impress my misty but, this wasn't working. then I heard misty start to yell.

"Leave me alone green, your stupid and I hate you". Misty raged at green.

"Wow mist". Green backed up. Misty grabbed her mallet and smacked green right on the head once again.

"And that is for stealing Gary's style". Misty flug her mallet around her shoulder.

I ran up to misty and hugged her. She refused to hug me but, I squeezed her and she couldn't run away.

"Gary let go". Misty struggled.

I didn't let go so, mist grabbed her mallet once again and bashed ma on ma head. I rubbed my sore head. Misty giggled and helped me onto my feet. I walked off to pika cafe again, misty was following in my foot steps. I gently placed my feet on the floor nto the entrance of pika cafe, then out of the sky (not really) red and leaf appeared. So I used my swagger to get leaf's attention. I sat down on my favourite chair as always, and misty sat down next to me. I stared at leaf.

"What are you staring at gary". Mist asked quietly.

I snapped out of it.

"What misty, what did you say"? I asked.

Misty sighed and called for a waitress, today the waitress was brianna. YUCK! I hate brianna so much. When she came to our table I closed my eyes so I don't have to look at her when i order.

"What you two like today".

Misty ordered first.

She ordered: a vanilla milkshake, a piece of chocolate cake, and a choclate chip cookie

I ordered: carmel latte, and a piece of cheesecake

I ate mine quickly this time and about 20 minutes later misty was still eating and drinking her food.

I stared over at leaf. She was laughing and talking to red, misty noticed what or "who" I was locked to.

"Gary, stop staring at leaf". Misty said to my face. I snapped out of it again.

I looked at misty's angry face. I smirked and winked at her. She frowned and got out of her seat.

"Mist, where are you going". I asked. Misty ran out of pika cafe. I sat there, thinking about misty.

Misty's P.O.V

I can't believe Gary would stare at a girl he doesn't even know, I don't even know her. I kept running then, I finally reached may's house and knocked on the door. The door opened and max was standing there staring up at me.

"Hi max, is May home"? I asked trying to grin to show my heart wasn't broken.

Max called for May and May came running down and invited me inside. I followed May up to her room.

"You'll never guess what stupid gary did to me today". I shared to May.

"What mist"?

"Gary wouldn't stop staring at this unknown girl, I don't even know what her name was".

"Misty, you should know that Gary is a player". May said.

I sighed ( all the characters in this story sigh a lot). May hugged me.

"By the way mist, I think I know who gary has his other eye on".

"Who may"?

"Leaf, the cheerleader that is dating red". May said.

I stared at her. How could I not know a cheerleader, oh wait. Where have I been all this time to not know that leaf is the most popular girl in school. And she is a cheerleader.

Gary's P.O.V

i don't have a clue what happened to misty, now I'm all alone for now. I ran to drew's party palace and drew let moi in and we randomly started to eat anything we wanted. Drew lived on his own and had heaps of really fancy things in his mansion, yes mansion.

I didn't talk at all, drew just sat there being all swag and stealing ma style. I stared out the window and saw leaf. And red. I kept staring like a pedo and then leaf and red started to make out like no one was around. But in the distance I could see misty watching, not leaf but. Me. I hope she doesn't think I'm staring at leaf. Misty then ran away into the distance.

**I hope ya all enjoyed this chapter of monster, I hope you guys still love gary and misty being them selves. I'm planing to make the book a whole curveball. And dawn will hopefully be in the next chapter. So peace out for now. **


	3. Chapter 3

**hey**** guys, turns out misty got amnesia in her p.o.v, I think misty might have caught a fever from 5sos. I hope not. Gary might land himself right into the middle of leaf and red's relationship, ash will be stuffing his face like always and misty finds something out about green. We'll I hope ya enjoy this chapter of monster, peace out for now. **

Dawn's P.O.V

it was a lovely Sunday afternoon, and I was super bored being at ash's place while, he was stuffing his face. I sighed again and again until drew mentioned something about school.

"So, I was thinking about what I could be at the Halloween party in the middle of art today". Drew said.

"Drew? Were you invited"? May asked.

"who wouldn't invite me"?

Misty sighed.

"Misty were invited like all the rest of us"? I asked kindly.

Misty shook her head, I yawned. Ash yawned.

did you know that if you yawn then, someone else yawns it means you have a connection.

Huh, weird. Ash kept stuffing his face, same with May. This action made me starving. I licked my lips. I bit my lip. I couldn't hold it any longer, I tackled ash off the couch and grabbed his pie and shoved pieces into my mouth.

"Hey dawn, that was my pie. I am pie guy so I should get the pie"! Ash yelled.

I kept stuffing my face.

"Dawn your turning into miss pie guy". May giggled.

I gave back ash his pie before I finished it. His eyes looked disappointed.

"Ash I will buy you a knew pie"! I offered.

"No it's fine dawn, I already have more pie". Ash said making his way to the kitchen.

I sighed. Again.

Drew's P.O.V

may was staring at me, so I hair flipped. She face palmed.

"May there is nothing wrong with hair flipping"! I told her.

May sighed with disbelieve, and grabbed some chocolate. Dawn wouldn't stop frickin sighing so I through a piece of cake at her. But, dawn saw the piece of cake and caught in her mouth.

"Wow dawn, that was epic". Misty said with a slight smile.

"Glad to see your smiling mist". May said making it a big deal.

I smirked at May, she winked at me and twisted her hair. I hair flipped. (Like Drew always does).

"I'm bored so let's play truth or dear". I said.

Misty sprang onto her feet.

"mist, where are you going"? May asked.

Misty ran out the door and we didn't see her for the rest of the whole day.

Misty's P.O.V

i ran until I reached evergreen park, I sat down onto the park bench, (I think evergreen park will be in the story a lot). I sighed and then, I saw.

Green.

in the distance. I covered my face so green didn't know it was me. Too late. He ran up to me, I stood up and started to walk away.

"Wait misty, I need to tell you something important". Green said grabbing my shoulder.

I looked at him.

"Misty, you are". Green swallowed.

I folded my arms.

"Misty, you are m-".

I stared at green.

"Mistyyouaremylonglostsister". Green spoke quickly.

"What"? I asked.

"Misty, you are my long lost sister". Green said with eyes of fear.

I glared at him.

"is this true, green"?

Green nodded. I gasped in horror.

No wonder why my sisters told me all these stories about having a brother. It all is true.

I clasped, green grabbed me before I fell onto the ground.

**did you guys sense that was coming? I didn't, but wait, I wrote it so I did. Next chapter will be about misty connecting with green, Gary being a total jerk, dawn being epic with May. drew will stay an arrogant selfish jerk, and of corse ash eating even more pie. I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter of monster. Peace out. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back with** **another chapter of monster,I hope ya all have being reading and enjoying. Please try to review, I don't have many reviews on books with Gary in em. Also check out drewsgirl4eva, she writes epic books. Also I cant forget my own and piplup1212. Ok in thus chapter most of will be about Gary and dawn trying to get him to speak to mist again before the massive Halloween party that will happen on Friday. So please enjoy and peace** **out. **

dawn's P.O.V

It was a Monday morning at evergreen high, I was forced to sort out files in the principal's office since I am always know for being the most organized student. I was really busy sorting out the ms' cabnet then, Gary walked in. I hid behind the cabnet, Lucky it had space behind it. Gary wondered up to the other cabnets on the other side of the room and opened the gs'. I peeked my head around the cabnet and saw Gary peek at all the files until he found a random folder labeled 'green'. I WONDER WHO THAT COULD BE? Cough. Leaf cough. Gary then left making sure no one saw him come out.

I saw him come out of the principal's office.

I traveled out behind the cabnet, and when back to my job then, the Bell rang to relase me. I found may and followed her to class. I sat down next to misty and ash and may sat in front of me. Then the teacher walked in a stood in front of the class holding her breathe.

"Ok class, today for math you have to learn division and I know you have been learning subtraction but, there has been some change". Teacher said nervously.

I'm not one for remembering teacher's names.

Gary finally walked into the classroom. Late. As always. Gary went to the back of the class and sat next to Paul. Paul is part of the bad boys group. And Paul is really cold hearted but, he is so smoking hot man, can't keep my eyes off him.

Ash's P.O.V

man, class was boring. I kept sighing like every other person was too.

I just lost myself then.

Dawn couldn't keep her eyes off Paul the bad boi. I thought dawn was mine but, I guess she came stare at anyone she wants.

I sighed. Again. Like always. Like Gary bes a player.

I tried to keep my eyes on ma paper but, it was just so boring so I put up ma hand.

The teacher saw ma hand and nodded head at me.

"Teach, can I have some pie" ?

But, I didn't know that the teacher like pie too. Her eyes went.

Oh God, Not another pie lover. It is bad enough lover pie as it is.

I looked back at dawn, she had her eyes on her work this time. I looked over at mist, she was chewing on her pencil. I turned to get Misty's attention but, she kept her eyes on her work too. What is with everybody focusing. May tapped my shoulder.

"Ash what are you doing"? May asked.

"Being bored". I said.

May face Palmed.

"Ash its a test".

Oh no, a test. I started to do my work.

10 minutes later the Bell rang.

"Ok class hand you tests to me and make your way to your next class art".

I handed teach ma paper, she shook her head.

"Ash can you please stay in at lunch".

"Why"? I asked.

"You weren't even close to finishing your test". Then teach dismissed me.

Drew's P.O.V

I walked out of class and made my way over to art. The hallway was clear so... I have always been wanting to do this but then, Brianna ran up to me with a bunch of her friends. She grabbed my shoulders and pushed me against a random locker and slapped me then, stuck a note on my head.

She ran off to class and I walked into class pulling the note off my head.

It said.

Loser.

I sat down and grabbed my art book out of my bag and stared at the note.

It kept repeating in my mind.

Loser. Loser. Loser. Loser...

I kept repeating until everybody was in class and the teacher started to talk about what we're doing.

"Ok class today we are going to be starting a project. The project is to draw a character that you created. Make sure thus character has a personality, a personal style and you have to label it".

I took this all I. And started to brain storm.

I brain stormed.

A teen girl

She has green and blue striped eyes

Long midnight blue hair that goes down to her hips

Wears dark Blue clothes

She is bubbly

Can play the drums

And her name is sapphire scars

Perfect! Now I have to start drawing her this is gonna take ages.

**I hope ya all enjoyed this chapter of monster, it was just about class time at evergreen high. I'm hoping in the next chapter I will make dawn fall for Paul, Gary break up with misty, green fall in love with leaf, red fall for dawn, ash eating more pie and may and drew together. Please review. Peace out for now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey I'm back with more of monster, I know I said this chapter will be like a love triangle but, evergreen high is just one whole love triangle, highschool can be weird. But dawn is falling for bad boy Paul, green wants leaf, Gary breaks up with misty ( about time) red liking dawn and ash eating more pie. I just have to put that in every chapter for the fun of pie. Well peace out for now. **

Misty's P.O.V

Lunchtime had arrived and I was sitting with dawn, may, sh and drew. And then Gary started to walk over to our table and sat next to me with a serious look on his face.

"Misty, can we talk "? Gary asked.

" sure we can talk right here if you want". I Said.

"No, I mean like in private". Gary jerked.

I rolled my eyes and followed Gary onto the field.

"Ok, we're done I get it you like leaf". I said quickly and ran back to finish my lunch.

"What was that about mist"? Dawn asked.

"On nothing". I replied.

I stuffed my face with all the rest of my lunch and ash was still there eating his pie.

" wow mist, you were hungry ". Ash said surprised.

I started to daydream about the monster of a Halloween party on Friday. I wanted to go as a fallen Angel with may and dawn, that would be super cool but I think I'm starting to change my mind.

Nah, I stay as a fallen Angel. But with a shotgun. EPIC IDEA MISTY. As I would say in my mind without anyone blurting in.

"Hey guys are you all still going to the Halloween party"? I asked with excitement.

"Yeah, why"? Dawn replied.

"Yes, I'm so excited".

"Misty your not going, you weren't invited". Ash ruined the moment.

I grabbed my mallet slowly so ash wouldn't notice, but he gulped. Ash stood up slowly then bolted away so I couldn't hit him. I caught up with him and bashed him right on the head. Huh, I thought I would be doing this to green again.

I just reminded myself that I am related to green.

I dragged ash back over to our table, I sat him on his seat and soon enough he started to eat pie again.

"So misty, do you want to come to the party on Friday"? Drew asked.

I nodded my head.

"Ok then, everyone that is going got an invite right? So i know someone that can make you a fake invite". Drew said in his leader voice.

"You do drew, that is so cool. Thank you, thank you, thank you". I hugged drew.

"Misty please let go of me". Drew said.

"Afterschool do you want to costume hunting for the monster of a Halloween party, we better look good". May said grinning.

Paul's P.O.V

I looked over at the bubbly table, I saw dawn making a fool of herself. I just need to turn that frown upside down, dye her hair black and she would make a perfect emo.

There it is again, dawn staring at me. I stared at her, Hopimg this move would freak her out. But, it didn't seem to, it made her smile. I quickly took my eyes off her so i couldn't see that happy face.

I hate the word happy.

Dawn's P.O.V

Paul is grumpy pants, he doesn't smile or anything. That is just sad.

"Dawn, you know Paul doesn't smile". May read my mind.

I stopped waiting for him to smile and contuined eating my lunch.

I'm a very slow eating, maybe its the fact that there are so many faces around that are just so easy to look at and some are hard to look at.

I finally finished eating and I stood onto my feet and dropped my tray into the food slot, this is where all trays go. Then I followed may to the rocks the we sit on every single lunchtime. I sat next to May. Misty seemed to be on the soccer field with drew, ash, Barry, and trip. I wonder if the will play soccer. I watched from a distance. Then i saw a shadow stand right in front of my view of the soccergame. Leaf! I stared at her, she frowned and pushed may off the rock then me.

"What was that for leaf"? I asked standing up.

I helped may onto her feet.

" dawn, don't you dear steal my red"! Leaf screamed at me.

I was so puzzled, didn't know what to do.

**haha, cliff hanger. It about time I made a cliffhanger. Ok, so what will happen next you all are no doubt guessing or you already know what will happen. Wall that is the end of this chapter of monster. Until next time, peace out. **


	6. Chapter 6

**sup, i hope i get up to the halloween party soon because, it halloween on friday and i've been so excited in ma life about halloween. so I have planned everything for the story and hopefully i will be up to the good part soon. so peace out. **

Misty's P.O.V

It is tuesday, how exciting, i cant wait until drew has got my fake halloween party invite. he knows someone who will make me one.

The first thing i did this morning was find something to wear, yes! tomboy misty has finally cared about what she will wear. i found some navy skinny jeans, a yellow long sleeve t- shirt and a pair of orange converse. i wandered downstairs and sat at the table waiting for breakfast.

"Like your like up like really early". Daisy said.

I rolled my eyes and started to eat my toast. Then lily and voilet came running downstairs with so much smiling.

"Like guess what misty"? lily said.

"What lily"?

"Like i red your text message and like your like going to like the like massive halloween party". Voilet screamed.

I gasped.

"I am".

I stood up and danced around the room.

"But like misty, the like message is like from like the like most popular like boy". Lily said.

"Like are like you like with like him"? Voilet asked.

i shook my head.

9am school time

I met up with may and dawn and we all wandered around the hallways to find our next class, when we finally found math we were late because, everybody was already sitting in their seats. i sighed as i sat down.

"Misty, may and dawn! Your late". Our math teacher said. (I didnt know her name)

I sat at the back of the class today, someone by the name of green stole my seat.

math started.

I kept my eyes on my work all math time, but then the teacher said something about going to the teacher's lounge so, once the teacher left the room green yelled out.

"Lets have a party, Wooooh".

I rolled my eyes once again.

Green got out of his seat and went and stood on the teacher's desk, man how is he my brother.

I got out of my seat and went and stood behind him and smacked him right on the head with my mallet again. green was soon on the ground moaning and groaning. then the teacher walked right into the class and grabbed Green's hand to help him up.

"Misty, you should know better then to hit him in the head with your mallet". Teach said.

"But, that is what my mallet is used for". I answered back.

The teacher told me to go to the principal's and so I did. I walked as slow as I could and that isn't very slow.

I finally reached to principal's office and knocked on the door.

I heard them say 'come in' and off I went. I sat my tiny little ass on the seat and twisted my head around.

"Ok misty, why are you hear"?

I didn't answer, I just sat there.

"I know you might hate me or don't want me to know".

"Misty, answer me".

I finally answered.

"Uh, I don't know". I said smirking.

The principal raised an eyebrow. This was certainly creepy.

I stared at the walls behind the desk.

"Misty, if you don't tell me I will call your math teacher".

I stared at her.

"Please don't tell me you hit someone with your mallet again because, it's not a big deal. Your mallet is made for wacking so why don't you use it then".

I spoke up.

"Ok, if you want to know i'll tell you".

"Misty, that would be nice".

I stared at her.

"I used my mallet to hit green in the head". I said.

"You have hit green in the head with your mallet hundreds of times though, I'll call your math teacher".

I sat there wandering what will happen.

The principal told me to leave, as I was walking back I could hear the principal yelling her head off.

I reached class and I collected my stuff and went to writing.

Gary's P.O.V

i was in writing and I could see misty at the front of the class sighing. She sighs a lot.

i was bored out of my mind, but i started to write about knidergarten. ( Yes gary is writing about little screaming kids)

Then saw leaf walk in with red behind her, she looked really angry. Red went and sat next to dawn. Weird.

I winked at leaf as she walked to the back of the classroom. she totally ingored me. I tapped her shoulder when the teacher put his head down.

"Hey dont tap me". leaf said. She saw me.

I winked, she rolled her eyes.

"Wanna hang out afterschool"? I asked.

Leaf raised her eyebrow, and said quickly.

"Ok gary".

**Ok, that was chapter 6 of monster hopefully i'll get the halloween party up soon before halloween, so yeah. I hope you guys will tune in for the next chapter so, peace out for now. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there, this is hopefully the halloween party chapter has to be up before tommorow and today has to be the day. So peace out. **

May's P.O.V

Today is friday (yes i skipped thursday) and the hoolaween party is on in a few hours, im going as a fallen angel along with dawn and misty. Drew will be a sexy vampire, paul will be cold hearted and go as a god.

It was art and the last period. I wouldn't stop moving in my seat.

"May, stop moving". dawn said tapping my shoulder.

"I'm just so excited for the party". I said back.

Dawn rolled her eyes.

Then the bell rang. I zoomed out the door and down the hallway and straight to my locker. I pulled out my bag and ran home.

"Hey may, wait up". Dawn yelled. I slowed down so dawn could reach me.

Then misty appeared.

"Oh hey mist, are ya excited about the party". Dawn asked.

Misty shook her head. I smiled.

"Let's get to dawn's house". I said.

We all ran to dawn's place to get ready. We ran into her house one by one. I followed dawn up to her room while misty trailed behind.

Dawn grabbed all the fallen angel costumes as mist and I entered.

"ok, I'm in charge of make up, may your in charge of costume and misty your in charge of hair". Dawn said.

I grabbed my costume first and walked behind dawn's fake wall (you know what I mean).

Dark red skirt with rips, black netting underneath the skirt, black lace leggings, a black corset, red lace cape, black goth boots and a red rose in my hair,

after I finished getting my costume on I walked out to see if I got dawn's approval.

"Wow May, that is brilliant". Dawn squealed with delight.

I grinned. Dawn was busy with misty's make up.

Black lipstick smudged onto her lips, dark smokey eyes, fake cuts with blood dripping out, and stitchs in her neck,

i gasped with shock, this was so amazing.

"Finished misty, look in the mirror". Dawn said to misty.

Misty looked into the mirror, she gasped.

Misty started on dawn's hair.

A plaited bun, sparkle through out her hair and a six black Bobbie pins,

"dawn I love your hair". I pointed out.

We all grinned.

Misty went to get changed.

Dawn started on my make up.

Bright red lipstick, black wings around my eyes, smokey eyes, and fake cuts on my fore head,

"dawn I love it". I screamed.

Then misty came out from getting her costume on.

Black silk skirt, dark blue lace underneath, dark blue ballet flats, dark blue lace shirt, and dark blue lace tights,

"beautiful misty". Dawn clapped her hands.

Misty started on my hair.

Curled locks, red hair steaks, and a red rose,

dawn came out of the costume area.

I gasped. "Wow dawn". Misty said.

long ripped black skirt, dark pink corset with black laces, black lace leggings, and black lace gloves,

She looked amazing.

Misty started on her hair, dawn started on her make up.

misty's hair: straightened, and 4 black hair clips,

Dawn's make up: light pink lipstick, smokey eyes and cuts on her cheeks,

"we are a good looking bunch". Misty smiled.

"Ok, at the party which will start in half an hour, we have to act evil". Dawn said.

"Stay in character, got it". I replyed.

We walked to the location where the party was, I knocked on the door and Serena opened up.

"Hey, glad you gals can make it". Serena said in a cheery way.

We all wandered inside and sat on the couch and well, waited and waited and waited.

Drew's P.O.V

i wandered inside serena's house, it was 7:00pm, right on time. I lead Paul and ash inside. As I walked in girls almost fainted, they all swooned.

I finally found May, she looked so hot. I could do with a kiss from that sexy, hot, beautiful girl right there.

I hair flipped, may giggled.

May's P.O.V

Drew came up to me.

He looked really good.

Ripped White men's blouse with bloodstains all over it, black ripped pants, and black polished shoes,

this outfit made me smile.

Paul's P.O.V

i walked over to dawn, she smiled what a bubbly girl. I usually wouldn't be even near her but, she looked hot, dark and fallen.

I grabbed her shoulders, she looked up at me. She smiled. I smirked.

Misty's P.O.V

I saw Gary walk into the Halloween party, with leaf! I stared at. The pair. Gary was holding leaf's hand. Leaf followed Gary into the back yard. I felt like following too so, I did.

I walked into the backyard, but I kept my distance. I watched them from afar like a creepy PEDO.

Then suddenly they started to make out. I went back inside. Crushed.

May saw me all teary eyed.

"What's wrong misty". May asked.

"Everything". I yelled as I ran into the bathroom.

Drew's P.O.V

May grabbed my hand, I had to follow.

"What do you want to do drew". may asked.

I smirked. And grabbed may's hand and took her out the back.

"So why are we out here"? May asked puzzled.

I grabbed May's hair, she held my hand.

I reached down, and grabbed May's lips.

Soon enough was moaning out with May. May broke it off.

I smirked.

Ash's P.O.V

i approached the hallway and as I walked past the bathroom I heard crying. I knocked on the bathroom door. Then it was unlocked. I wandered in and saw misty crying.

**this was part 1 of the Halloween party chapters, so I'v got nothing to say so peace out. **

**P.S don't worry there will be pie soon. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well i guess that i didn't finish this before halloween so I will change it up a bit. Peace out. **

Ash's P.O.V

Misty sat at the edge of the sink slightly crying in silence.

"Misty, are you ok"? I asked quietly.

Misty stood up and went and shut the door. Turns out that kenny saw her shut the door and came up and knocked.

Misty went and opened it.

"What do you want kenny". Misty asked nearly yelling.

"Are you two"? Kenny giggled.

Misty raised her eyebrow.

"Kenny n-". I was stopped by misty.

"Well kenny turns out that we are". Misty said smirking, then she grabbed my hand and dragged me onto the dance floor.

"Come on ash, I know you can dance". Misty said twirling.

"It's ok Misty, I'm fine".

"Ash your such a party pooper". Misty grinned.

I started to dance for misty.

Misty's P.O.V

As i danced with Ash someone came up behind him, someone by the name of gary.

Man Gary looked so pissed off.

"What do you want Gary". I yelled over the music.

Gary grabbed Ash's shoulders.

Ash wriggled.

Then suddenly Gary through a punch at Ash. Ash ducked just in time. Everybody stopped dancing and started to watch the fight.

Ash kept ducking and ducking.

Finally Ash through a punch at Gary, and it hit Gary right in the left cheek.

"Ow". Gary Screamed.

The crowd roared with cheer. Leaf came and sat next to Gary who was lying on the floor.

"What did your stupid boyfriend do to Gary"! Leaf screamed at me.

"What did I do"? I asked.

Leaf tried to throw a punch at me, i grabbed her fist. Leaf wriggled her fist out of my hand and ran off. I smirked.

"Come on ash lets go". I said grabbing ash's hand.

Soon we left and i was smiling happliy.

**This chapter was quite short, sorry about that. But, Peace out. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there, at the moment I am stumped for Ideas on this story and they don't need to understand so this chapter might be a big mess. Peace out. **

Misty's P.O.V

This morning I woke up with a massive smile on my face like I was loopy but, this was because of last night and what happened. And ash ended up taking me home because I almost got lost trying to see where I lived in the dark.

I recived a text message.

'Mist, are you there'

It was from dawn, she wanted to catch up today. I texted back.

'Meet outside pika cafe'

I got dressed in my all day everyday outfit and ran down stairs and before I got out the door lily stopped me.

"Like what are you like doing"? she asked glaring at me.

"I am going to meet up with dawn at pika cafe". I said.

"Like after you clean the dishes and put out the washing, like make it like snappy". Lily said.

I sighed and grabbed the washing basket and went up stairs to grab all my washing.

"Misty, like I like didn't say your like washing". Lily yelled up to me.

I grabbed my washing anyway and then walked quietly into daisy's room. Daisy was still asleep so I had to be extra quiet and this is not my style.

I reached for daisy's washing at the edge of her bed, how could she sleep with it right there. Then daisy suddenly woke up I ran out of her room so quickly I bet she didn't even see me.

I ran down stairs and chucked all the washing in the machine and walked off to the front door.

"like misty, did you like forget something". Lily said.

I wandered over to the sink. Why is she getting me to do the dishes when they are already clean enough.

"Lily, you already did the dishes". I yelled at her.

"Like no I didn't". Lily replyed.

I face palmed and emptyed the sink.

Then I snuck out the front door for pika cafe, dawn will have been waiting for ages.

Dawn's P.O.V

Why is misty taking so long, oh her sister will get her to do the saturday washing. I finally saw misty running towards me.

"what took you so long Mist"? I asked.

Misty shrugged her shoulders.

"How about we go to emerald forest"? Misty offered.

I shook my head quickly. Misty sighed.

"I really don't know". Misty said.

Then green appeared out of no where.

Misty saw him. Then she pulled out her mallet.

I closed my eyes. But what I didn't know was that it wasn't green it was gary.

Misty gasped and dropped her mallet.

**Wow, that was a short chapter oh well, I tried. All I can say is keep reading and don't forget to read drewsgirl4eva's fanfiction, she would really like that but that's all for now. Peace out. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey again, well turns out that Misty and Ash are now dating, Paul and Dawn are some how hanging out, Leaf and Gary are making everybody get annoyed and May and Drew are happily happy. So peace out. **

Gary's P.O.V

It was lunchtime on a monday and Leaf wasn't here so I had to find someone to sit with. I saw Ash and Misty wandering over to the table that they always sit at so, I quickly ran over there and sat down before the noticed.

"Gary"? Misty said.

"What"?

"Move out of our seats"! Misty snarled at me.

I didn't move, Misty was getting really annoyed so I started to eat my cream bun (Yes these are real).

Misty had enough so she grabbed my bun and smashed into my face. Then Banged me on the head with her mallet.

Ash giggled and then misty dumped me out of my seat.

"Well thanks Misty, your the best". Ash said.

I saw Ash kiss mist on her fore head. I grabbed my bag stood on my two feet.

"Well then Misty, Ash". I said.

Some how they were really confused.

I smirked and turned around to see Drew standing there with Paul, May, Green, Dawn and Red all standing behind him.

"What do you want"? I yelled in Drew's face.

Drew stood there staring at me. Glaring at me.

Misty and Ash got up and stood behind Drew too.

"What is this all about"? I asked puzzled.

Drew took a step forward, to my surprise he was at me eye level, he was the same height as me.

Then May stepped forward.

"Now, what do you want"? I screamed at May.

"Now, now we all know your crush by all this love, hate and death inbetween us all but, it doesn't mean that you can keep the title of being the player". May said.

I mocked her. She glared at me. Misty came and stood in front of Drew.

"What". I asked mist.

"You have already ruined my school life, now you want to ruin my social life too". I said to her face.

She walked off with ash just then to get away from me no doubt. Then all the rest of them walked off over to the soccer field. So, I followed.

May and dawn saw me. Drew wandered up to me.

"So do you want a game of soccer"? Drew asked smirking.

"Well, you can stop smirking because I do want a match but, I have to have brendon and Ursula on my team". I said trying to think of the worst soccer players in the school.

"Why would you want a terrible team"? Drew asked.

I smirked and wandered over to where the rest of the 'Poke gang' was.

"Ok, guys Gary is vsing us with brendon and ursula". Drew yelled out.

The group started to giggle.

"Well let's BEGIN"! Ash yelled out.

Ursula and brendon wandered over to me.

"Ok gary, what is our game plan"? Brendon asked.

"Nothing".

Ursula wandered into the goal and I went to start off the game.

Then...

Drew got the ball and passed it to dawn, and Dawn dribbled it over to the goal and the ball went in.

"Nice going Dawn". Paul yelled.

That was the first time I heard Paul yell. WOW!

"This game sucks". Ursula yelled and then walked off.

I sighed in disappointment and wandered off.

Drew's P.O.V

That was an amazing game but, Gary is a wuss and is bad at everything.

I walked back over to the rocks with May. It suddenly got cold and May started to shiver so, I rapped my arm around her.

"thank you drew". May said smiling.

Then the bell rang.

"Better get to class, shouldn't we drew". May said.

I smirked.

"Drew, we have to go to class". May said.

**I hope that was longer than the last chapter so, peace out. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Did ya like the last chapter before this one, I did just. Well peace out. **

May's P.O.V

Monday, afternoon. Wow, boring! I never thought I would ever be bored in art. I love art. All we had to do we study the nature of an ocelot but, how does this have to do with art.

"Hey may, what are you choosing to Draw for our project". Drew asked.

"What do you mean? Can we draw what ever we want to"? I asked.

"Yes, didn't you hear the teacher say that"?

"Sorry Drew, I'm just thinking about something else".

Drew rolled his eyes and went back to his work. I got out of my seat and went to the back of the class to grab my laptop, but some how it wasn't there. I gasped. And walked up to the teacher.

"Um, Mis-". I gasped again.

What I'm confused. What is wrong with the teacher? Where has the class gone? Why am I all alone now? But the class was just right there. What? Where's Drew? Where's dawn? What is happening?

Suddenly I fainted.

Drew's P.O.V

Ok, I have found out what I'm going to do for my project. I looked up at the teacher's desk. The teacher wasn't even there but, may was! And she was lying on the floor.

I stood up and walked over to help May. I noticed her eyes were closed. Ha! I don't get this. I went back to my seat and got on with my work. I stared out the window for a second.

Wait, wasn't there a tree there. Oh well. Then from the randomest thing in the world, I fainted from seeing brianna walk into the classroom.

**Wow, that was one random chapter of well, nothing. Why did May faint? Why did Drew faint? Well until net time, peace out. **


	12. Chapter 12

**As, I said. I have to keep these chapters long, but it seems I can't. Peace out. **

red's P.O.V

Another boring highschool day. And it was a Tuesday, I hate Tuesdays. It was lunchtime about time, I went and sat next to Paul and Gary.

"hey Paul". I smiled at him.

Paul totally ignored me, rude much. He was attracted to Dawn. Wow, Paul and dawn! Didn't see that coming.

"Are you listening to When it rains again Gary"? I asked smirking.

Gary shook his head.

"I'm listening to Monster, get it right Red"! Gary replyed.

Gary eyes were all glassy, well he must miss Misty.

**When it rains by paramore is Gary and Misty's love song! **

"Gary? Are you ok"? I asked worried.

Gary turned around a glared at me.

"I'm fine red". Gary answered.

Paul was staring at dawn again and Dawn was staring back at him. Seriously what is up with all this love.

"red? Just to let you know Dawn isn't taking yet". Paul smirked at me.

"First one to say hello to her gets her". I made a deal with Paul.

Then out of nowhere paul was already beside dawn, huh weird. There is something really wrong with Paul.

Dawn's P.O.V

"So misty, tommorow (I still suck at spelling sorry about that) will be your's and Gary's 4 year anniversery". I said.

Misty put her head to the table almost knocking over her lunch.

"Misty"? May said as she tapped misty's shoulder.

Misty really hates her shoulders being touched. Then suddenly paul was sitting right next to me. I quickly turned my head around into his view.

I smiled.

Paul smirked and Grabbed my shoulders.

"Oh, hi". May said to Paul.

Paul let go of me and stood up in front of May.

Paul grabbed her wrist.

"Paul let go of May". I screamed at him.

Paul glared at me then suddenly, he was gone. I stood up on my feet and turned on the spot to try and spot him.

then the bell rang.

"May and misty let's get to class". I said.

Misty lifted her head off the table and glared over in gary's direction.

"Come on mist, we will be late if we don't go now". May said to misty.

Misty moaned and stood up.

"Misty, why are you so down"? May asked her.

Misty shrugged her shoulders.

May sighed.

We walked into our class, I had a massive smile on my face, May looked tired and misty looked like she was going to cry.

"Welcome class, today for pokemon history we will learn about the battle of pikachu and zekrom, this battle was massive so grab anything that will help you learn about how this battle worked". The teacher said.

I grabbed my laptop and searched up.

The battle of pikachu and zekrom

there were so many results so, I picked the top one.

I stared over at Paul, he was staring back at me. He smirked.

Misty sighed again and again.

"Hey misty, what is up with all the sighing". Ash said to her.

Misty looked puzzled, like she didn't even know she was sighing.

**magical time laps to after school. **

Misty's P.O.V

i grabbed my bag and went straight to evergreen park, I hoped that no one followed. But to my disgust Gary followed.

"What are you doing here Gary". I asked raising my voice.

"Misty, I broke up with leaf"! He said.

"And is this my problem"?

"Well mist, do you want to get back together". Gary asked.

I stared at him for a few moments.

"Gary, why". I asked.

Gary looked disappointed.

"I'm sorry Gary, but it would seem wrong to get back together if we didn't work and for a matter of fact, I like ash now and -".

Something stopped me from speaking, something by the name of GARY! He drooped himself onto my lips.

I pushed him off.

Gary smirked.

I grabbed his face with my lips and pulled him in for a kiss.

gary fainted and so I ran away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey again, this chapter well, can you even call it a chapter. But i hope this will be good enough. peace out! **

_**Author's notes chapter **_

_Misty + Gary = Egoshipping _

_This story was based around the love of Ego and Gary oak, never to expected as Gary sort of becomes caring, which a player is not. Misty must not turn into a girly girl like all of her sisters. _

_Red _

_Red is not a player nor a smarty pants, he is a kind and caring person who, should not like Dawn. But overall red is kind and caring. _

_Green _

_Green tries to cope Gary's style of being a player but, it is a total failure. But when Green found out that Misty was his long lost sister he made sure he looked out for her. _

_Leaf _

_Leaf is the sassy cheerleader but, Leaf secretly doesn't like cheerleading she wants to become one of the most well known Artist but, she can't because she doesn't want to lose her place of being in the cheer squad so she still has heaps of friends. _

_Dawn _

_The girly girl of the friends, she likes paul and Paul likes her. What a cute couple, Dawn enjoys her time going to Parties though. _

_May _

_May is the sweetest girl of them all, and she loves roses and Drew. They make a beautiful couple too. But May wants to become a singer when she is a little older. She wants to make a band called The Roserades. _

_Drew _

_Drew is the Ignorance of the school, he hates it when someone else acts like him and makes sure he gets rid of them. But, Drew loves his girl May so much and doesn't like is when she gets hurt. _

_Paul _

_Paul's secret is that he is, well- A vampire. And no one knows it yet. Paul is cold, Dark, quiet and is heartless. _

_Ash _

_This guy loves pie! Ash loves his lunchtime and hates school, but likes the pie they have though. He is epic in so many ways too. _

_Misty _

_Misty has had a few tough years at Evergreen high, she has gone through having her heart broken so many times, that is why she uses her mallet all the time on random guys. She has had an on and off relationship with Gary for 4 whole years. But misty has kept is together. _

_Gary _

_Gary is the player and hates every other player as well. He sticks up for himself in so may ways, he likes leaf and Misty and doesn't know which one to pick but, every time it seems to be Misty. _

**_I am_ so sorry I had to put dumb author notes, I just ran out of ideas but, i will be back on track soon. So peace out. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, this book needs a surprise, I mean it needs a touch up to make it excited. How about a shock, make someone die and ruin the whole story! No, that is just wrong. Peace out. **

misty's P.O.V

It was a really boring Saturday as every other Saturday, but today felt strange.

"Misty"!

I heard someone yelling out for me. I then turned around and saw leafing wandering up to me.

"What do you want"? I asked standing up to tower over leaf to make her feel afraid. But she seemed to be talking than me.

"Misty, great news". Leaf said grinning from ear to ear.

"What is it"?

" misty you are now part of the cheerleading team".

I gasped.

"Me on the cheerleading team, your got to be kidding". I said spitting on the ground.

"Misty, that is gross don't spit. Ok, I know you might be really surprised that we picked you but, you were the best one ever". Leaf said almost singing.

"But, I don't want to be a cheerleader". I said almost spitting in leaf's face.

"But why did you show us all your epic skills".

"I didn't"!

I suddenly fazed leaf.

"Ok, then you'd in shock. Well that is great your pumped". Leaf said giggling.

Leaf then reached for her phone. She made a call.

"Oh hi there yellow, yes I have talked to her. She is in shock that we picked her".

I stuck my tongue out at her as she was talking to yellow, that makes me sick.

"Ok mist, practice at school on Monday be there". Leaf slightly giggled as she walked away.

Damm it, who would do this to me. I would rather it be swimming.

Dawn's P.O.V

"Oh, hey mist". I yelled out to her.

"Oh hi".

"What's up".

"The sky, you should know".

I sat down next to misty but, there was something wrong with her.

"What is wrong misty"?

"Nothing dawn, if you knew you would freak out".

"Misty, tell me".

"Fine, leaf made me a cheerleader and I don't even want to be one". Misty said nervously.

I gasped.

"Why you misty".

"Dawn, I don't know". Misty said almost shouting.

I stopped talking. Misty wasn't in the mood. So I walked off thinking it would help.

Misty's P.O.V

Dawn walked away maybe because I don't want to talk about what leaf had done. But then Gary was in my sight and walked up to me in a leather jacket. Weird, this seems as Gary is doing stuff for Red.

"Gary, what is up with that leather jacket. I never thought". I said.

Gary just smirked.

"Do you like it"? Gary asked.

He made me puzzled. I didn't know what to make of it, then leaf started wandering up to us with briAnna and Ursula.

"What they doing coming over here". Gary said pissed off.

"Hey mist, oh hi Gary I didn't know that you two were back together". Leaf said raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, I didn't know that either". I said taking a step forward.

Ursula and Brianna giggled slightly and back up.

"Leave or the mallet will come out".

All four of them started laughing.

"What's so funny". I screamed.

Then I bashed Gary on the head with mallet, then Brianna, then ursula then- I could hit leaf.

"So are you going to hit me yet with your mallet". Leaf pouted.

I dropped my mallet and sat down on the park bench. But, when I wasn't looking leaf picked up my mallet and then hit me right on my head. I stared at her.

"Now you know how it feels". Leaf said swinging mallet over her shoulder.

"How dare you touch my mallet". I shouted in leaf's face.

**I hope you enjoyed this quick terrible chapter of monster so, peace out. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Let'sjust get to the chapter, peace out. **

May's P.O.V

It was sunset in evergreen, it is so beautiful to look at before the sun has to leave. Then I saw misty walking around outside she is heading for like cafe, but she doesn't go there very often anymore. So I put of my jacket and ran downstairs and out the door.

"Hey mist". I called out.

Misty turned around and saw me, she smiled like she was glad to see me.

"Just the person I want to talk to".

"What do you mean misty, you have got a whole list of people to talk to".

"I know but, I just want to talk to you for a change and when I go on holiday soon I won't get to see you for a whole week".

"And, how is that a big problem. I'm just a normal 17-year-old teenage girl".

" it, you always understand everything".

"Dawn does as well".

"This problem shouldn't been spoken to her".

Misty made me really confused, but I just kept walking along the road with her. Then I saw green standing outside of like cafe.

"Are you meeting up with green misty"? I asked as we kept walking towards the cafe.

"No, I wonder why he is here. Oh well, we'll just find out".

I followed mist into like cafe and we sat down. Then green came up to us.

"Oh hey green, what are you doing here"? Misty asked him.

"Oh nothing, I just felt like talking to my sister".

"Well your sister is ocupied at the moment". I said rudely.

Green walked away pulling a face at me.

"Why were you so rude may, there is nothing wrong with green".

"But, there is something wrong worth me". I pouted.

Misty sighed and called for a waiter.

Misty ordered:

Chocolate chip cookie

Chocolate milk shake

I ordered:

Strawberry milk shake

A slice of carmel slice

"Ok, what happened to May". Misty said surprised.

"I'm not hungry".

"But, the May I know orders the whole menu, and eats it in 10 minutes".

I sighed and slowly ate my food. Misty finished before me.

Then as I finally finished, Paul walked in.

"Oh hi Paul". I happily greeted him.

Paul just glared at mist and I, Ash was right about Paul's glare.

"Hey Paul don't be rude". Misty shouted at him.

"Who shouted".

Misty put up her hand and we got kicked out.

"Stupid Paul". Misty complained.

"You should know Paul by now mist". I explained. "Hey misty, do you want to came to emerald forest with drew and i"?

"Sure May".

Misty started following me towards the spooky forest.

"Here we are"! I yelled in Marty's ear.

"Ow, May that hurt". Misty screamed at me.

Then Drew appeared out of the woods.

"Hey May and mist, by the way it's a full moon tonight and the forest is way scary than it usually is". Drew said pumped.

We all wandered in. The trees gave me the shivers.

Then we all froze, we heard screaming. Then Drew was gone.

"Where did Drew go". Misty whispered.

"I don't know".

This is now freaking me out.

Misty's P.O.V

I was standing with May in the middle of a freaky forest, and this is not fun. Then without noticing May went bye bye.

How can they leave mean the middle of a forest at night time. I know this is a trick.

"I know this is a trick"! I yelled at the top of my lungs.

There was no reply.

Then someone grabbed me and I got dragged away to somewhere dark, dirty and covered in knives.

"What the, what the hell are they. Are they knives"!

"Your going to hell"! Someone screamed out.

Then I saw a shadow that looked like, Drew!

"Drew, I have never been so glad to see you". I crawled up to him.

I shook him to wake him up. No reply.

I stared down at his hands, he was holding a knife. I quickly grabbed it.

I stood up and wandered around the room.

Then Ash jumped out.

"Oh hey Ash".

"Damn nthings fazes you"! Ash yelled out.

I stared at Ash. Then Gary appeared out of no where.

"Oh hey Gary". I smirked.

"Cut that out mist, we almost got you totally scared". Gary smirked.

"But where is May? And what is up with Drew down there".

"Oh yeah, May went back home and Drew has to wake up yet and we have to wait for him". Ash said staring over at drew.

"Go home misty, this isn't a good place for girls to hang out at". Gary complained.

I walked off.

May's P.O.V

I wandered home without a fuss. Then I noticed something strange about my house, it was sort of empty. Oh no, robery.

**I hope this chapter was good enough, I'll try and make them longer. Peace out.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey again, hey is the sixteenth chapter of monster, me so happy because I almost finished. Peace out! **

May's P.O.V

Oh no, the T.V is gone, same with Mum's Ipad and my laptop! Who would do this to us! NOne of us didn't do anything, unless it's a joke or Max needs them, I'll go and find him.

"Max"! i called out.

No reply. That's strange, he always replys. Well, if no one is home i'll find Max myself. I grabbed my torch and my phone and headed out the door, locking it this time, and I started wandering down the cold, lonely street to find Max.

"Max"! I kept calling for him.

No reply again, he can't of gone far, he is only 12.

I heard foot steps. I froze. Cold breathing going down my neck, a shadow in front of mine.

Drew's P.O.V

I heard a scream, May! I started rushing for her house. I opened the door, surprise it's unlocked. I wandered inside slowly, I saw a man dressed in black and when he turned around he had scars all over his face.

"Who are you and why are you doing this"? I yelled at him trying to make me sound older than I am.

"Who am I, you should know Drew"!

I froze. The man stared at me with his glassy eyes.

"Dad"!

"Yes that's right". Dad said almost crying.

"Hey what about Me"! May screamed.

"Oh yeah that's right". Dad said staring at May.

He walked up to her with an object in his hand, it looked like a- KNIFE!

I ran towards Dad and jumped on his back and soon enough we were rolling on the floor fighting.

I punch him in the gob and some of his teeth fell out, he kicked my nose.

"Bloody hell". I screamed.

Then I grabbed dad's knife.

"Any last words". I shouted in dad's face.

Then without thinking I stabbed dad right in the chest. He fell to the floor.

"Drew what did you do"! May screamed.

"My dad was going to kill you"!

"No he wasn't he was going to free my from this chair and then go after that horrible man that ran out the back"! May said in tears.

Blood spilled all over the carpet. I dropped the knife and crouch next to my dad.

"Dad". I said shattered.

I let May free and she ran to the phone.

"No May".

"Yes Drew, you have to go to jail"!

"We'll ran away from evergreen and go to unova and no one will know".

"Fine".

"OK then, let's get out of here quick"!

Misty's P.O.V

It was getting late so I headed home, but I noticed something weird about May's house.

"Hey Gary, let's go see May".

"OK mist"!

So we knocked on her door, no answer.

"Come on Gary let's just go inside".

We wandered inside and saw a horrible sight. A strange man lying on the floor covered in blood, and dead. I screamed.

"Gary grab the phone and call the police"!

**I hope this chapter wasn't to wrong but, this book was getting really boring so I added Drew killing someone. Peace out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Getting near the end, i love writing dis book though. I'll try and make the chapters way longer but, most of the time I can't be stuff or It doesn't save. Peace out. **

Misty's P.O.V

Who would do this! I'm worried out of my mind about May, but she'll no doubt be with Drew. Like always he'll be protecting her.

"Mist, the police are coming". Gary said.

I nodded my head in silence, I'm so shocked.

Then I heard the sirens pull up outside. Two police men came in with a pair of hand cuffs, guns, tasers, and some many weapons to stop anybody from hurts someone else.

"Please make your way out side". One said to us.

Gary rushed us out of the 'murder house'.

"Who would do this"? I whispered.

And Gary heard me.

"I dunno Misty, but they'll find out". Gary said like a non player.

There must be something wrong with Gary, I thought to myself. He is being nice.

Then in the distance I saw Dawn, Paul, Ash and Leaf wandering up to the scene.

"Officer, please get the kids away". one officer said to another.

"Please move off the scene". The female officer called to Dawn, Paul, Ash and Leaf.

"Ok, Misty we have to give some details to that person there". Gary said pointing at some random officer.

I gave them all I knew about this scare.

Then I heard someone shout out 'DREW HAYDEN', WHAT! That can't be right.

"So Drew killed that man, his DAD"! I said to Gary as we walked off the scene.

"Misty, This is so stressful for all of us but, it can't be Drew". Gary said.

"Misty, Gary are you guys ok, we came as soon as possible". Leaf said.

"Leaf go away". I said rudely.

"Misty, don't be so rude". Dawn said.

I stuck my tongue out at Dawn and walked off without Gary.

"Where are you going Mist"?

"Home, out of here. Somewhere other than here".

I ran until I got home. I wandered inside and saw all three of my sisters on the couch eating pop corn watching a movie.

"like hey misty, want to like watch this like movie like with like us". Daisy asked.

"No thanks". I murmured.

I went up to my room and fell onto my pillow, i reached for my computer and went onto youtube.

Then I searched up 'fall out boy I don't care' and so many results came up. Until I found the video.

Starts off at a rock concert, a rock stars insults the boys, they get pissed off, then start performing, patrick steals an old man's walking stick, joe runs around naked, andy beats someone up, and pete pees on a random building,

But some how it wasn't as funny as it usually is.

"like Hey misty, like please like turn off that fall out boy like song, it makes me like go crazy". lily said coming into my room.

"LIke what the like hell is that like smell".

I shrugged my shoulders.

Lily ran out out bedroom then.

I don't care what you think, cause it's about me, best of us can find happiness and misery.

Those lyrics cheered me up.

Then after I finished watching dance, dance I fell asleep.

**Well, this book is going to be longer than I planned oh well, more to write and read. Peace out. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Oh hi there, last chapter was way to short and I wanted it to be way longer but, I suck at making chapter long. But, this book will still be quiet long and I'm planning for May to make her band in the next few chapters. So peace out. **

May's P.O.V

Where has Drew taken me, I never ever thought a rich like him would come here. There were tall green trees, a lot of rabbits hopping around the place and heaps of big boulders. Drew was heading down to the river.

Then a random song popped into my head.

_Follow me down to the river  
Drink while the water is clean  
Follow me down to the river tonight  
I'll be down here on my knees _

By the pretty reckless, one of my favourite bands.

"Drew, where are you going"?

"Down to the river".

"Follow me down to the river, Drink while the water is clean, Follow me down to the river tonight, I'll be down here on my knees". I sang a loud.

"Wow May, your a really good singer".

"You heard that, oh no please don't tell anyone".

"Really? Don't you want to be popular"?

How could I say no to that. I could think of many thing i'll be able to do.

"Fine, Drew tell anyone you want. I want to start a band".

Drew raised an eyebrow.

"So, you have now taken in what I said. May you should have known that I was joking about telling people".

"Well Drew, tell them! They all have to know"! I screamed in his face. "This has to be my chance to get people to finally know who I am"!

"Well, don't be that excited, you know i'll only tell people I trust". Drew smirked.

"fine, you got your way". I mumbled.

"Huh, i didn't hear you".

"too bad Drew". i said.

I then went and sat down on the river bed. Drew came and sat next to me.

"Drew what are we going to do about all this"?

"Well, nothing May. Don't worry about it, it's just my dad. He was a really bad anyway". Drew smirked.

"But, that is not the point at all Drew! We have to go back and turn you in".

"May shut up, your not helping". Drew yelled at me.

"Fine". I mumbled.

"Do what you like I'm going back Drew, and I will turn you in if you don't turn yourself in". I said to him.

Drew sighed and started to throw stones into the river. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well then, Drew bye".

Drew didn't answer me but, I heard him moaned about something. I walked away from the river and away from Drew, this is going to take ages to get all the way back to town again. Why did drew even take me here? He knows I always go back, oh well. Now i'll turn him in because he killed someone. there is no way that i would let him be free with a crime like that.

I walked all the way to the police station, they told me to leave right away but, I didn't.

"Hey, I've got to tell you something about Drew's dad being murdered, I know who did it". I said to the lady at the desk.

"Ok kid, who is it then"?

"it is Drew hayden, My boyfriend".

"Honey, we all knew that is was Drew, the finger prints even said that too, you were too late but there is one thing you can help us with in this case. Do you know where Drew is"?

"Yes, I do. He took me to evergreen river on the edge of emerald forest and I think he'll still be there". I said.

"Thank you kind girl". The lady nodded.

I walked out of the police station, and started to head home. But, wait I can't. So then I texted Dawn to see if I could stay with her for a bit while they all clean up my house.

Dawn  
Can I stay at urs 4 a bit?

Soon after, I got a reply.

Sure May

I smiled, and kept walking towards Dawn's house. soon after, I knocked on Dawn's door, and there she was at the front door letting me inside.


	19. Chapter 19

**Oh, hi there. If you are reading this hi there again. Well it's like a whole month until the end of the year now. I can't wait until christmas. Peace out. **

May's P.O.V She's back again!

I arrived at Dawn's house and I heard music blasting from her room.

_Say yeah ( yeah)  
__Let's be alone together (yeah)  
__We could stay young forever (yeah)  
__Scream it from the top of your lungs, lungs, lungs  
__Say yeah (yeah)  
__Let's be alone together (Yeah)  
We could stay young forever (yeah)  
We'll stay young young young young young. _

"Dawn"! I called up to her.

"What May, come up". Dawn said shouting over the music.

"Dawn turn that music down". Dawn's Mom yelled up.

Then Dawn turned up the music to as loud as it went.

"dawn turn that crap off, it's shaking the house! The neighbours will complain"!

"Fine Mom". Then Dawn turned down the music. "May you know that fall out boy rules so there is always a point to turn up the music". dawn said smiling.

I nodded. "And Mom, this music isn't crap it's fall out boy". Dawn yelled down to her Mom.

"Wow Dawn, you've changed".

"No, it's just Fall out boy". "Fall out boy is epic May".

"Dawn, your really confusing". I said. "No, I'm Dawn".

I face palmed. Then sighed. "Ok then, where am I going to sleep"?

Dawn pointed over to the spare bedroom over the hallway. I grabbed my bag and went in there and sat down.

"So May, do you know what happened at your house the other day when that murder happened"? I stared over at Dawn who was busy selecting make up for her first date with paul.

"May, i want to get your tick of approval on what my make up should be, because I don't know".

"Uh, ok Dawn". I agreed to do her make up for her.

I chose:

light blue eye shadow, light pink lip gloss, and rose blush,

Dawn looked in the mirror, and gasped. "dawn, do you like it"? Dawn paused.

"It needs one more thing". Dawn started searching through all her make up and hair poducts. Then reached the acessories (I still am a really bad speller) and grabbed a hair clip.

"What Dawn, what is that"? I asked.

"It's a rose hair clip and I'm going to wear it to show that you are the best make up artist I've met apart from myself that is". Dawn said getting really excited.

"May do you want to come"?

"No, I'm fine thank you".

"Ok, I'll see you around 10pm".

"Bye Dawn".

From that moment I didn't know hat to do with myself. I tried going online but it seemed so boring so I grabbed Dawn's Cd of all her favourite songs.

There was so many until I finally found one that I like.

_Stuck on you 'till the end of time  
__I'm too tired to fight your rhyme  
__Stuck on you 'till the end of time  
__You've got me paralyzed _

Wow, I haven't heard that song in ages. since 2006, wow I really need to listen to it more.

Then I heard a weird noise coming from the window. What could it be? I went up to the window and opened it and had a look around.

"May, let me in"? I heard a voice say to me.

"Well then, who are you first"? There was a long silence.

"Did you forget your name"? "No, I just think you'll be surprised". "Ok then".

Then I saw Gary pop up from the bushes.

"Why are you here Gary"?

"May, I've got a problem".

I sighed. "What"?

Gary didn't answer, he stared around the room.

**So how was that chapter, hopefully I'll keep making them longer than this chapter but, I'm hopeless when it comes to keeping chapter long so peace out!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey there, today me so happy because I'm now on the 20th chapter of MONSTER! That's why me so happy. Peace out and Merry christmas. **

Misty's P.O.V

I woke up on this morning with a massive headache. I after a while I got really annoyed with it, I tried so many things to get rid of it.

"Like Misty, are you like okay"? Lily asked.

I moaned a walked away. Then I heard someone yelling outside, turns out it was Ash. I opened up my window and stared down at Ash who, was eating his morning pie.

"Ash, what do you want"? I yelled down to him rubbing the back of my head in pain.

"Misty, are you coming to school today"?

"Why do you want to know"?

"Gary told me to come and get you for school! But it doesn't look like your coming".

"No, I'll be down it 5 minutes". Then I shut my window and I could hear Ash talking to someone. I rushed downstairs dodging the kitchen where Voilet would most likely be. I ran outside slamming the door behind me and rushing up to Ash.

"Why are you such in a hurry"? Ash nosely asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just had to get out of the house for once".

"Well since you came out early than usual I thought we could go to pika cafe". Ash offered kindly.

"Oh, that sounds cool but, I have to get to school". "But, it's only 7:45, your'll be really early".

I didn't answer Ash and started running towards school to meet up with Gary. I sprinted into the school grounds and ran to the back of the field, then someone tripped me up, and I face planted right onto the cricket patch.

"Hey watch it". I said to that person. When I saw them they had brown hair, and wearing green all over.

"What do you want leaf"? I asked in anger.

"I want you to come and do some cheerleading with us"! I thought she was joking, then I remembered. Leaf said I was a cheerleader.

"Leaf, I don't want to be a stupid cheerleader, they are nothing but skin and bone". "Misty, come on it will be so fun and I will let your friends come". Leaf said winking.

"You really think I would want to hang out with you and all your girly friends". I said almost spitting. "Well, you are pretty strong and your friend may would be good for going airborn, also Dawn she would make an amazing fashion designer".

I glared at leaf, she grinned back at me. "Misty, what do you say"? Leaf asked putting out a hand.

I stared down at her hand. I thought for a moment then, all her friends showed up.

"If you want this meet us at lunchtime at the rocks". Leaf said walking away with all her stupid friends.

Now I have to break the news to dawn and May. This will be a piece of cake!

Dawn's P.O.V

It was writing and lunchtime was just around the corner, the bell then rang and I rushed out into the hallway followed by all the rest of the class.

"Come on May and Misty, let's go to the rocks". I said excitedly. "No"! Misty shouted.

"Why not misty, you love those rocks! We sit on them every single lunchtime". I said.

"Not today". Then she walked away. "That's not like Misty to walk away". "I know Dawn".

"Come on dawn let's go to the rocks without Misty instead". may said.

We made our way to the rocks and saw misty sitting right there with Leaf, why was she talking to leaf? She hates her so much!

"Hey, Leaf are you doing to Misty". I yelled over to her.

"Go away Dawn, no one likes you". Leaf yelled back at me. I stopped and glared at Leaf. I ran away. Crying. I heard May follow.

I entered the toilets and slammed the door behind me. "Dawn, are you ok"? I heard May ask.

"GO AWAY MAY"! I screamed. May then ran out.

Misty's P.O.V

"Leaf that wasn't NICE"! I yelled in her ear. "Hey, no need for that". Leaf said.

I then punched her right in the face, she fell off the rocks and hit the ground. I stared down at her. Everybody glared at me. I froze.

"Hey, what are you all staring at. Do all want to end up like her"? I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Everybody went back to what they were doing. Silence fell. I then grabbed my bag and zoomed out of the school gates and ran as far as I could go.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Monster, Misty is really annoyed with Leaf, Dawn is upset, May is trying to get Drew to go to the police station and Ash is eating even more pie. So peace out. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey there, New chapter of Monster YAH! I know I always say this but I'll promise I will try and make the chapters longer. Peace out! **

Dawn's P.O.V

It felt like I cryed for hours but, it was only minutes. I heard so many girls come in and out of the bathroom and then, I heard weird footsteps which made me fall silent. I held my breath and hoped it wasn't leaf.

"dawn, are you okay"? I heard a voice say. I didn't answer. "Dawn come out, I know it's you". I opened the door slowly and stood there. "Mum, what are you doing here"? I asked staring at her.

"I heard what happened, I thought you might want to come home with me and we can go to unova for the weekend". I stared at her. "No, go away I want to be alone". I said shutting the door again. "But Dawn, Leaf might find you here and no one wants that silly cow to hurt again".

"Mum, I want to be alone". "No, your coming home NOW"! Mum yelled. I then slammed the door open and it fell off the wall. "Dawn, what did you just do".

I ran for it outside and sprinted out of the school, I went away from home and ran all the way to emerald forest, and this forest is really far from school. I sat down puffing. Then I heard another voice. "Oh come on, what is up with all these voices". I said and the person heard me.

"Who are you what are you doing here". I stared up at this really tall figure. "Are you a girl or a boy"? I randomly asked. I confused this person by a mile. "Are you, dawn Berlitz! Ohmigod, I am your biggest fan"! This person screamed. I stood up and at looked at them. "Silver, I haven't seen you in ages".

"Dawn berlitz knows my name"! "Silver stop acting you went to kindergarten with me, stop putting on a act"! Silver suddenly looked really puzzled. "What do you mean act, Dawn"?

I then face palmed. "Well then silver, you must be in my fan club"? "Yep, well there is only me in it though and this other guy that really creeps me out".

"Silver, what do you mean another guy"? "Well Dawn, I think he is secretly a vampire". I stared at silver. "That's crazy talk silver".

"No Dawn, I'm not joking. He glares at me in a weird way". "what do you mean this guy glares at you"?

"Can you please stop asking questions? I'll show you". Then silver squinted and made duck lips. "How can someone glare like that, I mean that is stupid no one can glare like that".

"Dawn don't be stupid, of coarse people glare like that. It's the way the world works". "Uh, okay silver. Oh yeah I thought you didn't talk". Silver suddenly fell slient. "Come on you must love talking".

"You are right Dawn, I don't talk that much but, I love to talk and talk like right now but it ruins my ego". I rolled my eyes.

"So Dawn, do you want to come and see the fan club"? "Sure silver". I nervously said. Silver smiled and started walking a really long way towards this massive house on the edge of town. "Wow, this house is massive Silver"! Silver grinned. I wandered inside his house, there were all these mirrors and plants, also some weird statures. "This is amazing"!

"Now, time to see fan club". Silver opened a blue door that led into a dim room with a tall, lavender headed guy by the name of Paul! "Paul, I didn't know you were in a fan club for me"! Paul glared at me. But, it wasn't what Silver showed me, Paul's glare was so hot, so so hot! But, i've seen glare like that before. "Dawn, why are you here". Paul sounded so hot. Then I heard someone scream for silver. "Oh Dawn, I have to go, i'm going to unova for the weekend"! Silver is going to unova for the weekend. "Bye, silver". "Bye Dawn I'll see you back at school on Tuesday". Then I was left alone, with Paul.

"Well, Paul what do you want to do"? Paul glared at me, so hot! "You". "What I didn't hear you". "Nothing"! Sometimes I start thinking Paul is a cold heartless verison of Gary! "So, Paul! I'm going to go". Then I left the room and walked outside from Silver's house. I wandered all the way home and found May sitting there at the kitchen table with Mom. "Where have you been Dawn, remember we have a guest". Mom said in a really angry tone. I glared at her. "Why are you glaring at me Dawn, it's really rude".

"Oh well, your the one that stopped me from traveling when I was ten so no wonder why I want to get away from you". "How dear you ever say that Dawn go to your bedroom"! Mom yelled. I ran upstairs away from Mom and May. "Sorry about that May". I heard Mom say to May. I grabbed my laptop and skyped Misty.

"Hey Misty how are you? I've have a terrible evening"!

"Oh, I've been fine, I got in massive trouble at school from hitting Leaf".

"You hit leaf, you go girl"!

Then suddenly my laptop turned off. "What the hell just happened"! I screamed! "Dawn you are grounded, no friends afterschool I'll pick you up, no TV, and no computer". Then Mom walked away.

"Your a terrible mother, I hate you"! I screamed back at her. Then I heard May come up. "Dawn what's going on with you and your mom"? "Oh nothing May, My Mom is just being stupid".

May rolled her eyes and went into her "room". I sat at the edge of my bed staring out the window. Then I started to glare. Hey, I can practice my glaring so I can look sexy. I glared at the neighbours house, then at my desk, glaring at me homework. "I hate you homework, I don't need you"! I said into my empty room.

"Dawn, who are you talking to"? May asked peeping around my bedroom door. "Your Mom is crying downstairs, should I do something about it"? "No May, she needs it". I said smirking. "Is it just me or are you turning into someone your not". may said.

"I'm finding who I really am May don't you see, I'll be able to stick up for myself and everything, I'm finally growing up"! I said excitedly. "Okay then, but don't become a goth other wise I will be really scared of you".

I starting glaring out the window again.

**I hope ya'll enjoyed this longer chapter of monster, I finally got over 1,000 words! YAH! peace out. **


	22. Chapter 22

**hey guys, here is another chapter of monster. Now I want to make a following story after this one is finished, here's a hint on what it will be called save rock n roll! Peace out! **

Misty's P.O.V

It was a friday night and everything at home was silent, until I turned my music up.

_we're all fighting growing old, we're all fighting growing old, in the high hopes, of a few minutes more, to get, to get on St. Peter's list, but you need to lower your standards, cause it's never getting any better than this _

"like turn that like down misty". Voilet yelled up. Then it turned up the music to be cheeky. I heard her sigh. "What is wrong with 17-year-olds these days, they all think they rule the world". I raised my eyebrows.

Then I heard my phone go off playing my favourite song at the moment, the best damn thing by avril, I sighed and answered my call.

"Hello, who is this". I rudely said. "Oh hi Misty, wanna come to a massive party at kenny's everyone is going". "Dawn, at kenny's, you know i can't stand him". Dawn fell silent. "Okay bye, I'll meet you outside pika cafe". I said and hanged up.

*magical time skip to 8:00*

"hey misty, didn't know that you wanted to come". Dawn said bouncing up and down in excitement. "Why did you want to go so badly"? I asked puzzled.

"Well, there was a chance that I would of ended up going with leaf and her gang but, I wanted to go with you and May but, May stayed at my place". Dawn said not being herself. I sighed with anger. "I know you want to be popular just go to the party". I said walking off. "Misty what is wrong with you ".

"Nothing dawn"! I yelled. Dawn paused. Then she walked away into the party house. "Fine be like that". I screamed to her. Everyone in the party house welcomed her inside kindly. I ran off and forgot all about dawn, she can leave me alone.

Dawn's P.O.V

"Hey dawn glad you could make it, I tbought misty wouldn't let you". Kenny piped up as he saw me wander inside. " oh hi Kenny". I tried to smile to make it look like everything was totally fine.

"Hey dawn, want to hang out with us". Leaf offered as she walked up to me a stood up straight to try and force me to go. " okay leaf let's hang everyday for the rest of our lives". Leaf staped at me. " what the well do you mean"? I paused.

"Forget what I said". Leaf took me out the back and I sat down with her and all her friends, that I hate. "Why is she here". They all pouted. "She is just like us". "Welcome dawn". Ursula did an evil grin. I tried to smile but I can't.

Then Kenny came and sat down next to me. Then all the girls left. "What do you want Kenny". I hissed. Kenny told me to close my eyes. "Why"? Then I felt Kenny push his lips onto mine.

I pushed him away. "What the well Kenny, there is something wrong with you". I said standing up and sprinting away. I stormed out of the house and down the street. " dawn where are you going you can't leave". Kenny grabbed my shoulder. I slapped him and i ran for it. " where are you going"? " somewhere without you". I screamed.

I ran all the way home to leave that wild stupid Kenny party, oh it's all about Kenny. Oh yeah I'll show him on Monday. I clenched my fists as I stother inside and up to bedroom. Mom seneed to not be home.

**that is it for this chapter of monster, don't forget to review so far no one has. Peace out. **


	23. Chapter 23

**sorry I'm not updating ever day I've been so busy with it being Christmas and all. Just keep calm and listen to avril lavigne. Peace out. **

May's P.O.V

It was a lovely Saturday morning in evergreen, I stared out the window, out at the sunrise. Everything with super quiet until... "max shut up you'll wake up the whole neighbourhood"! Misty shouted. "Sorry misty, I'm working on s project for school". "No max, your murdering my ears". Misty covered her head with a pillow. 'Max feels sorry for misty, after all this time'. I thought to myself.

Then I heard a lot of yelling outside. I looked down at the footpath. And there he was, he makes me want to faint. "Misty come look". Misty walked up to my window. "What am I looking at"? I pointed down. "What's the big deal it's just red"! I gasped. "But didn't you hear, red is massive worldwide now. He is a massive superstar all because of that movie".

"That movie, that is a stupid movie". Misty pouted and walked off. I sighed. 'Nothing is going to cheer up this chick'. I thought. Misty looked at me like she could read my mind. "May, your right nothing will cheer me up"!

"Misty, what happened with dawn last night I heard you were yelling at each other". "May, nothing happened. Dawn was just being stupid". I sighed. "Jealous". I contuined. Misty gave me her serious look. "Seriously, how could dawn be jealous of me. What do I ha e that she doesn't"?

I paused. "Everything"! "So your against dawn now, I'm just annoyed with her simple as that". Misty sighed. "I have never ever thought any of us would have a fall out with dawn, and you have known dawn the longest out of all of us, how did that happen"? "May stop talking". Misty snapped. "Sometimes your so annoying May"! I stared back out the window. All was quiet again after red left.

"I wonder where drew is, I haven't seen him in ages". "True May, he hasn't been around in like weeks".

"His parents are out of town so, he could be anywhere". Misty and I froze in the moment. "I've finished"! I heard Max yell. "Two whole weeks on this project and it's due on Monday".

"He sounds happy, but I can't believe they still have school work on the last week of school for the year". I said. "He is in grade 5". Misty sighed. "Misty, what do you want to do today"?

"Well I was thinking of going to the mall to get a dress for the formal-". I stopped her. "You mean you haven't got a dress yet"! I screamed. Misty nodded, I face palmed. "So what type of dress were thinking of getting"? I started to question misty. "Something simple, knee - length, and it has to be blue". I nodded to make it look like I understood. "Misty, you need to stand out there you can't wear something simple"! "May, your turning into dawn".

"Oh sorry". Misty paused. "I just want something simple but, I'm going shopping by myself". I gasped. "You know what happened last time you went shopping on your own"! "Oh yeah, never again". I stared out the window again.

"Stop staring out the window". Misty wacked the back of my head. "Ok then, I need to find a dress for myself anyway, I almost forgot". I said. Misty smirked. "May, I've got an idea"! "What"?

"I'll you later, I just need to plan it out, wait already have". Misty started to explain the plan out to me.

"Brianna, melody and Ursula will be going to the same mall as US today, so I was thinking that when they go into a shop we can ask the show owner go close the shop, and tell them to leave but, we have to make sure that no one else leaves". Misty blurted out the plan.

"Sounds like a plan". I said. "May, it is a plan". Misty face palmed. "That was what I meant".

"What time do you want to go"? I asked. "May, whenever you think the others will go". Misty said. "But, what we going to do with max, he isn't older enough to stay home on his own". I explained. Misty sighed. "So we can't go after all because of max". Misty sighed again. "You sigh a lot mist"! "Well yeah life is so boring".

"When was the last time you saw gary"? I asked. "May, can you stop asking questions"? "Misty, that is a question"!

"May stop being cheeky, your like Drew's sister Destiny". Misty said. "Destiny, yes! Destiny is the reason why drew won't come back to evergreen he didn't want his sister to know anything"!

Misty tilted her head. "Huh"! "Yeah, that is the reason why drew isn't around".

"How do you know"?

"Lucky guess, misty we have to go over to Drew's house"! "Why"? "You'll find out".

I dragged misty out of her house. "I just noticed something but, I thought that you were staying at dawn's house"! I shugged. "But we have to go to Drew's house now"!

Misty and I were now heading for Drew's manshion. And misty tried to opened the door but, it was locked. "Damn it, it's locked". "I can see that mist". Then the door opened and there she was, little destiny.

"What do you want"? She asked us. "Is drew home"?

Destiny shook her head. "Oh, do you know where he is"? Destiny ignored me. "Are you parents home"? Misty asked kindly. "No, no one has been home for a day, I'm glad you found me"!

"You know what Destiny, do you want to come shopping with us"? I asked her. She nodded her head in excitement. "I haven't been shopping in ages".

**And this was the 23rd chapter of monster, and Destiny has been found yah. No more loneliness. Peace out.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey there, I'm starting to run out of ideas for monster so it might be a little crap (you no doubt already think it's crap) so I'm going to write this chapter and you might just have to wait ages for the next chapter. Peace out. **

Misty's P.O.V

Destiny smiled and followed us out if the house, I shut the door behind me but didn't lock it. Then I caught back up with May and Destiny. "So what shop do you want to go to first"? May asked. "I need a dress so, buneary blue". May nodded.

"I want to go to the toy store"! Destiny quickly said. "Then toy store it is"! I said happily. "But what about your dress"? May asked. "Don't worry about it, I'll have a look later". May looked worried. "Don't worry May, I will get one later".

We finally arrived at evergreen mall, and ash, Paul and Gary were there. "Hey look it's the guys". I nudged May's shoulder. May looked over that them. "I just wish I could see drew right now"! "May, he might show up at the dance you never know". I smiled. "You've cheered up mist". May tried to smile.

We headed for the toy store where you find all the best toys in evergreen. Destiny ran straight for all the pokedecs. "May can I have one of these". "Sorry Destiny but your not old enough you have to be ten to get one of these". Destiny sighed.

"Hey Destiny how about I buy you one"! I offered. "Misty, you need your money for the dress". May worried. "It's oKay, they're only 20 dollars".

I bought Destiny the pokedecs and then we wandered to the food court. "Can I have a pokemeal"? Destiny asked. "Sure you can". I walked up to pokemeals and I asked for a small pokemeal with a toy. "Can I have a small pokemeal with a toy for the little one, and can i have a medium pokemeal please". I asked.

"Sure that will be 15 dollars". I handed over the money and the person at the counter handed over our meals. "May are you going to have anything"? "Oh yeah, I'll buy myself a milkshake, but stop spending money on Destiny, only allow her to omay cheap thinvs. You will run out of money for your dress".

"May, it'll be fine". Then I sat down with Destiny and got stuck into my meal. May went and got her milkshake and after she came back, everything was quiet at our table. "Misty, I know a dress you could get"!

"Really Destiny, where did you see thing dress"? "I saw it at pika pink". I paused. "The plan". I whispered. "What mist"? "The plan we can do the plan at pika pink, Brianna, melody and ursula will be there". May face palmed.

"You really want to do the plan now, when we have Destiny". I nodded. May sighed. "So Destiny once you'be finished your lunch we'll go to pika pink". Destiny started to eat quicker. "Wow, Destiny slow down". May told her. Destiny didn't take long to finish, I took a while though. "Hurry up misty". The green haired girl said. "Don't rush me". I snapped.

I finally finished and Destiny lead us to pika pink and showed me the dress. It was totally awful. It was the brightest pink I've ever seen, and it had puffed sleeves, it was like a gipsy dress.

Destiny looked up at me. " misty, do you like it"? Destiny had a twinkle in her eyes. "Uh... yeah". I lied. "Hey misty". I heard someone yell out to me. "You would look great in that dress". They did an evil giggle. It was Ursula with her friends. "What do you want". Ursula and her "friends" walked up to us doing a model walk, but it looked like three really ugly girls wandering up to us.

"You should totally buy that dress misty you would look so perfect". Ursula did a fake giggle. "Piss off you three, your all ugly". "No we're not, you are". Melody said. "Whatever". I said and walked off.

Hey, where did may and Destiny go? I turned around in circles. Where could they be? Oh well, I might as well go and find my dress. I went to buneary blue and looked around, then i found the perfect dress.

It was the perfect shade of blue, and it was knee length, and it was so simple. I grabbed it and went into the changing rooms. A perfect fit.

I wandered over to the check out and the person scanned the dress. "That will be 150 dollars please". I got my wallet and pulled out the money and handed it to the person. "You need 5 more". What! I thought I had enough. I graneed some coins, I didn't have any. "Sorry but if you don't hand over the money you can't have the dress". I couldn't do anything.

"Sorry but, you don't have enough money so get out of the way of all the other people". I moved out of the way. "Question? Where is my money"? I asked the person. "Sorry but you already handed it over so I can't give it back to you".

I stormed off screaming "ripe off". Then ursula and her "friends" found me. "What do you want"?

"We don't want anything because we already have it"! Ursula smirked. "What do you mean? You have my money, you cow hand it over". "Sorry but I can't it's now my money". Then they walked off.

I wandered out of the mall and I sat down on a bench. "Misty, did you get the dress"? I heard may say. "Why did you run off away from me"? I asked May. "We didn't run off Ursula pushed us away then Destiny ran off so i had to find her, I'm sorry". I sighed. Then I followed may home.

**and that was this chapter done, and dusted. Remember to review, favourite, and follow. Until then peace out.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry about a late update, ive been busy with Christmas. So here I am again! **

May's P.O.V

It was another day in evergreen, and i was at emerald forest for the 100th time, its a record! I was so busy writing in my memories notebook that I didn't notice someone stand in front of Me. "May"? I looked up to see devilish eyes stare into mine. "What, do you want Gary"? Gary smirked. Gary pulled up his sleeve. "Check out my tattoo". I stared at his arm. It was a onix. "Why did you get an onix, you know you could have got zekrom"!

Gary tilted his head one side. "And your point is"? I went back to my notebook. "May, have you seen news lately"? I perked my head up to Gary. "Since when it you watch the news"? Gary smirked once again. "There was three people murdered". Suddenly I was interested. "What do you mean"?

"Three people was murdered in evergreen". Gary clenched his fists. "Where? Where in evergreen"? Gary turned around and stared across the lake to the other side of the forest. "Three people were murdered on that side of emerald forest, you shouldn't be here alone"! My heart started thumping in my chest."so, we're in a haunted forest". I studded. "Yep, and it doesn't bother me. At least there is something to look forward to at night time when I come here".

I paused. "Are you kidding, I'm not staying here for another second"! I stood up. Gary turned around to face me. "No, May you can't go like this. Its better to stay"! I was really confused at this point. "What do you mean I can't leave"? Gary sighed. "Gary, your saying I can never leave emerald forest"! Gary nodded his head. I started freaking out, there is no way Gary is being serious, he is never serious!

" well, Gary I'm leaving anyway, I don't care if anything happens to me. I'd rather it happen to me at home goodbye"! Gary chuckled. "May, once you've entered there is no turning back"! I face Palmed. "Gary, stop messing with me"!

"May, I'm being serious"! Gary shouted at me. I shut up, Gary would rather if I didn't talk, I don't blame him! Gary stared across the lake again as I sat back down and thought this through. Why would gary care about anything like this anyway? Playboys don't think that way.

"Gary"?

"What do you want may"?

"Are you sure this is true"? Gary turned back around once again and stared deep into my eyes. "May, I'm not joking"! I sighed. "Gary, you have got to be kidding"! Gary shook his head. "May all this craps is true! At please stop asking stupid questions that mean nothing"! I sighed again after again as time went past. Then about an hour later I noticed Gary was gone.

I stood up shocked holding onto the tree. "Gary? Where are you"? No reply. Then I heard rustling. "Gary is that you"? But just as i finished my sentence, someone was behind me. I froze. Then...

"May! Are you okay"? I turned around to notice Drew standng there. "DREW"! And I ran into his arms. "I'm so glad to see you"! Drew held me tight. "I've had no clue where you were"!

"May, I was here in emerald forest, one day I came in and couldn't get back out"! "Gary was right, he wasn't joking".

"What was that May"? "Oh, nothing! So once you come in"? "You can't get out, it's the same with Gary, misty, leaf and Brianna"!

"Brianna is stuck with us"? Drew nodded. Damn it! Are you kidding? Brianna!

**and this is the 25th chapter, I hope you enjoyed. Peace out!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Everybody must run out of ideas one day, well... I think my day has come. Monster is my longest story and it's my best too. So this guardrail be messed up, peace out. **

Ursula's P.O.V

I was enjoying time away from dawn being stuck in the stupid forest, it's so funny that they 'think' they can't get out. I laugh at that. So I went to the gates of emerald forest. "Oh, hello dawn"! I called out. She ran to the gates like she was glad to see me.

"Ursula, what are you doing here"? "You really think that you can't get out of that stupid forest"! I started laughing my head off. "Ursula your such a cow"! Then dawn reached out and grabbed my hand and pulled me into the forest. "Dawn what are you doing"? I asked confused. "Proving it"! I sniggered.

"Ursula, try get out"? "Why"? Dawn smirked and walked off like nothing happened. " I'll show her that she's crazy"! I stuck my hand out if the gates. I laughed. Then I went to walk out and smashed into a wall. "What, this must be a joke". I laughed. "No its not Ursula"! I turned around and saw them all staring at me. Burning holes into my head.

Drew, Gary, ash, dawn, May and misty all stared at me with angry faces. "What"? I shouted. They all kept still. Then brianna appeared. "Brianna". I gasped. " Brianna! Over here"! I yelled to her. "Ursula, she can't hear you"! May piped.

"So, now we're all stuck with each other forever in this stupid forest"! I screamed with fright. They all nodded, this was really creepy. "Brianna you don't understand like the rest of us". Drew sexy voice spoke, he really like smooth talking me.

"Drew, that's not gonna work"! I pointed out.

Misty's P.O.V

"You guys are unbelievable"! I shouted. They all froze. "You all are crazy"! I screamed. "Misty, how dare you insult the truth"! Drew said shocked. "Okay then, I'm on Ursula side then, I don't believe any of this"! Ursula stood there shocked. "Misty, you would take my side"? Ursula couldn't believe it.

"Misty, none of this is made up"! Drew shouted. "Misty, don't go off with Ursula"! Gary had a twinkle in his eyes that i hate. I sighed and walked away from the group.

Half an hour later, it was dark. And I was all alone. "Drew"! "Gary"! I called. But there was no sign of an answer. But just then I froze. Something stopped me from moving any futher. I had a strange feeling.

"Misty get out of here". A voice whispered. I had no clue what to do, but then silver appeared behind a tree. "Misty hide or run back the way you came". I stood behind silver's tree. "What's going on"?

"You know that murder, the person who killed all those people lives in this forest and doesn't like guests". Silver whispered. I gasped. "Really"! "Misty, keep quiet, maybe he'll leave". I nodded.

But that didn't happen, this murderer stayed around for ages and didn't leave. We were forced to stay behind a tree for the whole night. "This is so boring"! I whispered to silver. "Shut up". He whispered back.

I never ever thought that I would be trapped behind a tree with silver. The whole night I kept sighing quietly. This murderer really wants someone to kill...

**That was the 26th chapter of monster, I told you it would be crap. Peace out.**


	27. Chapter 27

hello** there, happy new year! the Grammys just happened and they were magic! Until later peaceout. **

misty's P.O.V

i sighed, and took a step forward. " mist, stop making noise". Silver hissed trying to keep us hidden. "Silver, we need to get out of here and back to the camp and, then we will all figure a way out of this stupid forest". I snapped. Silver sat down against the tree we are pinned to.

"Misty, just be careful"! Silver commented. "I thought you didn't talk". Silver looked down at the ground from then. I peeked around the tree to see if the murderer was there. Nothing, not one sign of him or her (you never know, could even be ash).

"Again mist, be careful"! Silver said just loud enough for someone to hear. I paused. Something creaked, silver stood up ready to run. I peeked round the tree again to make sure the coast was clear. "Silver the coast is clear". I turned back to him, but he was suddenly gone. "Silver"! I whispered.

Then I heard him calling for me. "Misty, help"! I heard, oh no...

May's P.O.V

"I am so bored"! I screamed. Drew frowned at me. "Aren't we all May". He complained. Then everything and everyone went quiet. " this is awkward". Ash said. We all sighed just in time when brianna appeared.

"Hey peeps, what ya'll up to"? I froze and stared up at her. "Seriously"?She shrugged her shoulders and walked off. "Don't go to far brianna, none of us want you to go missing". Drew lied as she wandered off.

"Finally peace and quiet". Paul said, then everything seemed really freaky, I shivered. I wonder why this forest is so dark! "May, I know what your thinking". Paul said smirking through the fire. I looked over at him. "May, the forest is so dark because it's a forest". I gasped.

"How did you know I was thinking about the forest"? I gasped again. "May, I'm someone who you don't think I am". Paul said in a deep voice. Creepy, now paul is gone all weird and not himself.

There is something wrong with this forest.

Misty's P.O.V

I ran as fast as I could go and soon I was back at the camp. "Misty, you look so spooked, why is that". I was so tired I couldn't even speak. "Misty, hello! Are you okay"? May asked standing up and walking over to me.

"Misty, sit down you look like you have been running for ages". Then I got some words out. "I found the murderer, and he's taken silver". May froze in disbelief. "What do you mean"? She was looking really confused now.

"Silver gone, I heard him calling my name but, that was it"! May sighed. "Misty, I always believe you but this time I don't". Then May walked off into the forest to find brianna. "Why would May want brianna back"? Paul murmured.

I sighed and sat down next to the fire. Drew was busy roasting marshmallows at this point and for some reason fed paul. "Paul, is your fuel marahmallows"? I asked almost laughing, that made my day.

*the next day*

It was all silent in camp, I had no idea why. No one was around either. "Hello drew! Paul! May"! I kept calling for them. But, then... "What about me misty"? It was uRsula and she was looking pretty angry. "Oh hey uRsula". I tried to be really causal. She knew something was up."misty is there something your not telling me"?

**and that was the 27th chapter of monster, me evil cliff hanger! Ha ha... And remember to keep calm and listen to fall out boy! Peace out!**


	28. Chapter 28

**hello there, this book will almost be finished and that makes me happy :) I hope this isn't too weird unless you like weird. Make sure to review (if you feel like it) peace out! **

misty's P.O.V

Ursula stared at me. "Misty, tell me! Where is silver? And brianna"! I stood there looking down at the ground ignoring ursula completely. "Mist, your so rude". "Don't call me Mist your not my friend and you never will be"! And I ran off.

Later on...

I returned to the camp where everybody was apart from you know who. "Hey misty"! Drew welcomed me back. I sat down next to the fire away from everybody on the other side. "Where we're you mist"? May asked.

I didn't answer. Gary stared at me, with his arm wrapped around leaf. Again. "Misty, where did ursula and brianna go"? Leaf asked trying to smirk. "Don't ask me". I grumbled. "Is someone in a mood"? Leaf said. "Leaf, why can't you be nice like everyone else here! Your so selfish and why do act like that there is no need"!

Leaf kept silent for the rest of the night. Gary ignored me as well and stayed next to leaf. And I'm pretty sure we didn't even break up again, maybe he didn't understand like always. "Well, I'm tired so good night". May wandered into the cave, that we found ages ago. (Now we're living in it weird).

May's P.O.V

I went to bed at like 10pm while very one was still awake. But, I heard rustling after everyone went quiet. I got out of the cave and had a look around, the fire was still lit. But then it went out (I saw that coming).

I wandered over to the forest gates, where we are meant to get out of here but... They were still blocked by that shield. I sighed (like always). "How came we find a way out of here". I whispered to myself.

Just then I reached out for the shield but my hand went right through it. "Huh". I slowly walked out the gates and then... Boom! I'm through. I then started shouting for the others, I would get them but I'm not risking being stuck in there again. But no one heard so I ran home for the first time in weeks. My home was all cleaned up and it was so quiet. I tiptoed up to my room, and when I went it... It was covered in cards.

I read one.

"Dear May, We have no idea where you are but I hope when you get this card you are home and safe, from Mum". I found myself trying not to cry, I left so much behind when I got trapped in emerald forest.

I heard someone get up. "It's me". I called. They peered into my room and at me. "May, is that you". They said in the dark. It was max he looked shocked. "Where have you been May, you've been gone for weeks". May said in still in shock.

"Max, it's really me. I have been trapped in a forest". Then mum came. "May". She whispered in shock as well. "I reached out for a hug but she didn't hug me. "May how dare you run away like that, you worried everyone".

"Mum it's not what you think, I was trapped in a forest and it had a shield around it". I said. "Sure, May your grounded". "What". And mum walked out of my room in disgrace.

**and that was this chapter of monster, I hope you all enjoyed it. Almost finished the book but it's still going to take a while to get to the finish. Until next time peace out! :D**


	29. Chapter 29

**you may not be reading this but, it's all up to you we're getting down to the final chapters... And there was be some drama, like well... Still trying to plan it. Until next time peace out! **

May's P.O.V

I sighed in silence, (is that even possible?) I sat down on my bed and stared out the window and saw what I think is... Drew! I opened the window and started yelling out to him. "May, is that you"? He stared up at me. "How did you get out of the forest"? I asked confused and overwhelmed."must of been the same way as you"!

I paused. "How did you get out of the forest drew"? I asked once again. I climbed down the front of the house so we didn't have to yell our heads off. I wandered up to drew who had a very messy hair dude. "May, how did I get out of the forest. I escaped what else". I gasped.

"How did you escape"? Drew stared at me. "Seriously? How would you get out of there"! "I well, the gate wasn't blocked"! Drew chuckled. "May, the gate isn't blocked at night time so you can get out freely". And from then drew walked off smirking. I sighed and walked back over to my house. The door was locked. No surprise!

So I wandered off into the sunrise...

Misty's P.O.V

Some loud noise woke me up, it was Paul. And someone screaming their head off! "Who the hell would scream at this time of night". I whispered to myself. I walked out of the cave and out into the big wide open forest. It was all silent until I saw Paul. "Paul? Did you hear all that screaming"? I asked him from a far. "Of corse I did misty"! There was something weird about his voice.

"Paul, are you okay"? I can't believe I would ask Paul that question. He walked closer to me. "Paul, I'm serious! Are you really okay"! Paul did a cocky smirk and walked off saying. "Misty, I will get you next time"!

What the heck was that, I sighed and walked back to camp but... I saw May and drew running towards the gates. They were screaming and yelling for us all. I ran up to the couple. "What's up with all the yelling guys"?

"The gate it unblocked at night, you can walk right through it now". May said trying to drag me back outside to the "real world". Until May finally got me outside the forest. "May no need to panic"! May calmed down and I stood there really confused. "Why isn't it blocked at night"? I asked them. They both shrugged their shoulders. And I wandered off without them...

May's P.O.V

Misty ran off, I couldn't run after her there was no point she is a much faster runner than me! "May, I think misty really doesn't need you"! Drew said. "It's not helping drew"! I complained. I sighed beside Drew and I wandered home.

When I got inside my bedroom the first thing I saw was, well... It was Dawn! She had her arms crossed and she looked so angry. "May, why didn't you tell me that the gates weren't blocked at night"! I face palmed. "I didn't know until about 3 hours ago"! Dawn pouted.

"Really"? And she left my bedroom and slammed the door. I sat down on my bed and soon enough I fell asleep. Then my alarm went off...

**Well, I think this chapter really sucked... I not very good at writing long chapters that stay interesting. So peace out until next time!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys, I'm back again with the 30th chapter of monster. It's been a while and I haven't really been on enough to update Monster so... here I am writing again with no idea on what will happen to them all... Peace out! **

May's P.O.V

It was sunrise, and that means the morning. I was secretly hoping that the morning would never come, but it always does... Just like school. I stood up off my bed, it was still 6:30am. I sighed. I searched for some clothes... wait, how long have I been gone? While I was searching I heard someone throwing rocks at my window, then... SMASH! A rock flew through the window, I ducked and covered my face quickly. I stood up carefully and looked down on the front lawn. It was Drew, he looked very worried about the window.

"What was that Drew, you could of hurt me"! I screamed down at him. "Sorry May, I didn't think that it would hit the window". Drew bit his lip. "I'm sorry". he shouted. "Lucky no one heard". I said to him. "Come down May". Drew said up to me. "This is not a fairy tail Drew and never will be". And I started to ignore him. He yelled and screamed for me but, I didn't answer. I then found my favourite pair of skinny jeans and my red top, I chucked them on and I grabbed my school bag and left the crime scene.

As I walked out the front down, I saw Dawn and Drew sitting across the road. I waved out to them... Dawn waved but then Drew grabbed her face and started making out with her. Dawn pushed him off and ran away screaming all the horrible words she knew. I ran up to Drew. "So, new Gary. What are you playing at"? I crossed my arms. "I'm making you jealous". He smirked. "Nothing is going to make me jealous Drew". I glared at him then wandered off. "You're jealous May". He mumbled. I ignored him and kept walking to school.

I saw Dawn running for her life, like there was a bunch of Zombies chasing after her. "Hey Dawn". I called out for her. She turned around and stopped running. "I'm sorry May, this was not meant to happen". Dawn said almost crying. "Dawn, its fine. We broke up a long time ago". I said to her. She stopped and stared at me. "You did"? She was confused as heck at what I meant.

"Yeah, we did". I nodded. "But, you guys were always so close". Dawn said shocked. "Well yeah, but just as friends and now he thinks I want him back". I walked off leaving Dawn by herself. Later on I finally got to school, and I found Misty and Ash at the gate. "So you guys finally got out of the forest". I said to them. "yep, and now I can eat heaps of Pie". Ash cheered.

"That's the truth ash". Misty piped. "So May, anything happened while you were back in the real world"? Misty asked. "Nah". I shooked my head. "Okay then". And Misty and Ash wandered off into the school grounds. Then the bell rang, it was really weird hearing the bell again after a while.

I made my way to class and I caught up with Gary and leaf. "Hey Gary". I said walking into the classroom. "Sup May, how's life"? He asked. I found my seat and sat down next to Gary. "Fine, you"? "Boring". He said. And then the teacher walked in. "Welcome class, today we aren't doing any work, so ditch the books". And she sat down at her desk. Everybody cheered and threw all their books on the floor.

"Pick up you're books before you go home". The teacher said and everyone ran out into the hallway. I saw Drew with Brianna trying to look cool, but failing. I ran up to Gary and Leaf who were on the rocks. "Can I hang out". I asked. They stared at me. "Sure". Leaf said.

**That was just a quick chapter of them going back to school... and that was the 30th chapter of monster. I hope you enjoyed. Peace out. **


	31. Chapter 31

**"Welcome to the 31st chapter to Monster, its been a long time since the first chapter was posted... I've come a long way since the first view... I hope you are enjoying it so far, this book might take a long time finish the whole thing but, that's okay... Peace out! **

May's P.O.V

"So are you sure leaf"? I asked her to make sure she wasn't bluffing. "Yes, I am completely sure that I want you to hang out with us". Leaf smiled. So I sat down next to her... And everything went silent, the whole lunch was really boring Leaf and Gary just sat there like they were ruling the place, so I kept asking annoying questions to see if it annoys them.

"So how is school for you Leaf"?

"Fine, boring and a waste of time". Leaf sighed and looked at her nails. "That wasn't the answer I was hoping for but, it's good enough". I stared around the courts where all the guys play basketball. I stared at red for quite a bit.

"May"! I heard someone call. I turned around... It was Dawn, she was looking very happy. I ran up to her and I heard leaf say. "Finally". Dawn had a massive smile on her face. "Dawn, I haven't seen you in a while. More since the forest". Dawn nodded. "I've been busy getting into trouble with Paul and his mates from the basketball team". Dawn said smiling even more.

"Well, we need to catch up". I grinned. "May, I can't Paul is teaching me how to play basketball with his mates". And Dawn ran off to Paul. Well, That was rude... and selfish. How could Dawn be into something like that, it's only been about a week.

Then the bell rang for after lunch, and that means. Assembly... And Today I had to speak for the students in grade 10, this is going to be fun (Not).

I made my way through crowds of populars and nerds to get to the hall but, when I got to the entrance there was no one there. "Huh, that's weird... Don't we have assembly I said entering the hall. But then the doors slammed shut, I jumped from a fright. I ran to the doors but, they were locked shut. I walked into the middle of the hall. All I heard were my footprints. "Hello". I called out.

"I know this is a joke". I sighed. I turned around, once or twice before I heard something. I turned to see a girl, she only looked about 10. She was crying. "Are you okay"? I asked kindly. Then she ran towards me I jumped back and fell onto my back. Then I blacked out after knocking my head on the wooden floor.

After School...

I woke up in the office, I had been put on the couch in the sick bay. I sat up, after a few minutes of my blurry vision had worn off, I saw Dawn sitting across from me. I saw the tears in her eyes. "Dawn, what's the matter"? I asked her.

She ignored me from the start, she turned away. "Dawn, I'm serious what is the matter"? I asked again. "Fine May, I'll tell you". She took a deep breath. "Brianna, pulled the prank on you". Dawn sobbed softly. "So, I can get her back, easy as". "No, It's not easy". Dawn snapped back at me. "Why"? I wondered. "Brianna pulled the prank with... Drew". Dawn sobbed again. "But, why would Drew help her with one of her stupid pranks"?

"Haven't you heard"! Dawn held her head up. "What"? "When him and his past girlfriends leave him, he teams up with the brianna and they pull a prank on those who have dated him". Dawn shared with me.

"Okay, that's pathetic. Who would do that to a normal person"? "Well, Drew does... And I've got a plan". Dawn said. I perked up.

Dawn's P.O.V

May and I made our way onto the main street, we walked all the way to the horrible mansion (It's a hollaween/scary shop). It doesn't get much business but, after May and I have been then the shop might be cleared out.

"So, How often do you come to this shop Dawn, it looks really spooky"! May said worried. "Don't be a scaredy cat May". And I entered the horrible mansion. "Is this place haunted or something Dawn"? May shivered. "Turns out, it is". I heard May's teeth chatter.

"So, we need horror masks, capes, fake blood and a ghost". I said as I looked through all the masks. "Why isn't there anybody at the counter"? May asked. "Oh there is, they are just dead". I said. May shivered again.

Once I got everything I needed I went up to the counter, I dropped everything onto the top of the counter. May stood behind me shaking in her boots. "So, is that all". The ghost said. "Yep, thank you". And May and I walked out of the shop (May ran out of the shop instead). May looked very frighten. "May, its okay I know that ghost very well". I smiled. "Why are you happy, I just saw a ghost, a real life ghost". May said. "Your being over dramatic". I laughed. "How are you laughing, I thought you were joking when you said the person was dead". "I wasn't, of coarse the shop owner is a ghost and she is going to help us with the prank".

"But, no one can know that you know a real ghost". May grabbed my shoulders, I was stopped to a hald."Is there something you need to tell me dawn"? May asked.

"There, actally is". I sighed.

May's P.O.V

I waited for Dawn's reply. "Tell me". I stood back. "May, I am... Dead". I raised her eyebrow. "No, not you too". I said. "I'm not joking". Dawn turned really pale. Dawn reached out for me, and her hand went right through my shoulder. I gasped. And I sprinted for my life away from dead Dawn.

**That was weird, I never knew that I would make Dawn dead, and it doesn't make any sense (So far). I hope you enjoyed this chapter of monster. Stay tuned, it's about to get dramatic (again). Peace out. **


End file.
